Old War Wounds on Rainy Days
by xLily
Summary: Alice was beat by her ex-boyfriend, James, two years ago. Her brother,Edward, will make sure it wont happen. But what happens when a boy comes into her life, trying to figure out everything about her? will she let him get close? Find out
1. Prologue

**OH MY GOSH!!!! I thought of a new story so I thought I'd see what you guys think of it!! :) AANNNNNDDD i couldnt t hink of a title so it will work**

**I don't own any of the characters…sad, right?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**APOV**

"_Where the hell have you been?" James said, moving so close that his breath was in my face. He grabbed me by the front of my dress, yanking me even closer to him, the fabric bunching in his first "I have been waiting for you for an hour."_

"_Bella" I said quickly, gasping "Bella invited me to La Push, I tried to call you-"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" he screamed, and the pushed me away from hi, hard, so that I fell back against the door. I felt myself tumbling backward, losing balance even before I hit the pavement, my elbows grinding as I tried to catch myself. My face still stung, my dress bunched up at my chest, and then he was suddenly standing over me._

"_Get up" he said, and behind me I could hear the party, Edward playing the piano "Get up!"_

"_James" I said as I struggled to my feet "please-"_

"_Get up!" he yelled, and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me toward him. I tried to duck my head, to turn away, but he was too fast. I saw his fist coming and it hit me right over my right eye, sending a flurry of colors across my vision. I slid down, out of his grasp, onto the grass. _

_I lifted my head and he was standing over me. I knew I should get up before someone saw us but somehow I couldn't move._

"_Goddammit, Alice" he said, glancing at the house, then back at me "Get up right now."_

_I tried to roll away from him onto my side, but everything hurt all at once: my face, my fingers, and the back of my head, my eye, my arms, and my skin. Each place he'd ever struck me, like old war wounds on rainy days._

_He nudged me with his foot, in my back. "Come on" he said quietly._

"_No" I said into the grass._

"_Get up" he said again, a bit louder, and now the nudge was hard, more like a kick. I rolled a bit and closed my eyes._

"_Get up, Alice" he said, and I closed my eyes as tight as I could, thinking of anything else. _

"_Alice" James said, and I snapped back into reality as he reached down and yanked at my jackets, trying to pull me up. But I just shoot it off, letting it slide over my arms and away from me._

_I was tired. Worn thin, my springs broke, spokes shattered. I felt old and brittle. I braced myself. I didn't care if it was the last thing I ever felt._

"_Alice" James said again "I told you-"_

_And that was as far as he got before I heard it. The thumping of footsteps, running up the lawn toward me. As the noise got closer I could hear ragged breaths, and then a voice._

_It was my mom. My loving, caring mom._

"_Stop it!" she said, her voice loud "you stop that right now!"_

"_I didn't-"James said. And in the distance I could hear sirens. James took a step back from me._

"_Get away from her" my mom said, crouching down beside me. "You lousy bastard. Alice. Alice, can you hear me?"_

"_No" I said "wait-"_

_I could feel her smoothing my hair off my face. Then, suddenly, she said "Oh, my God, Alice. Oh, my God."_

_I turned to her, but she wasn't looking at my face. Her mouth was open as her eyes traveled over my arms, shoulders, back, and legs. _

_James was backing away now, even as my mom wrapped her arms around me, so gently, sobbing. The sirens were coming closer, and I could see blue lights moving across the streets._

_The front door slammed and I could hear voices gathering. The piano stopped. _

"_Mom?" I heard Edward call out "What's going on?"_

"_What's happening out here?" I heard my dad say, his voice choppy as he ran through the grass "Alice? Are you all right?"_

"_It's over now" my mom said, still crying softly as she rocked me back and forth "its okay, honey. I'm here. It's okay"_

"_What happened?" my dad said, but no one answered him. The only sound was the police car pulling up and I hear the door slam._

_I was worn out, broken._

"Ali. Ali, wake up" I heard one of my brothers, Edward, say. My eyes shot open. I woke up to a cold sweat and my pillow was wet from crying. I looked around the room and saw I was safe in my bed, our house.

"Alice, you're safe" Edward said softly, pulling me into a hug. I grabbed his shirt tightly not wanting to let go. Tears began to fall as I held tighter. "You're gonna be fine" he continued rubbing my back softly as I continued crying.

This wasn't the first time I woke up like this. It's one of many dreams that I've been having lately. Ever since my mom found James beating me in our front yard, she made sure he was sent to jail. I haven't seen him for 2 years and I was planning on keeping it that way.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sooo what do u think??? Plz R&R**


	2. The End

**OH MY OSH!!! I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! I have so much going on. School's almost over (yay!), but I have to fix all my grades which sucks. Anyways…here's the story!**

**I don't own anything.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**APOV**

As soon as my mom found me laying on the ground getting beat by James, she made sure we moved. This is exactly what we did. From sunny California to rainy Forks. It was a three day drive to get there.

When we got to Forks, it was raining. Of course, I said good-bye too the sun, the palm trees, and the oceans.

We were all staring out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course. Everything was green: the trees, the ground, the trunks covered with moss. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green.

Eventually we made it to our new house. It was way up in the mountains, a couple miles outside of Forks, giving us privacy. It was a big house, seven-bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a very large kitchen-that my mom loves- enough room for everyone. There, parked in the driveway, were 2 beautiful cars. A silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche.

"What are these?" I asked

"Well, since you guys had to give up all your friends back in California. Me and your mother figured you would like some cars of your own." He told us.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, giving him a hug.

It took a total of five trips to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the east bedroom that faced the side of the house. My room had a brown-soft carpet, cream walls, a high ceiling, and a porch.

I shared a bathroom with Edward. It hooked our rooms together.

Everyone left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone. I looked out the window at the pouring rain and let a few tears escape. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about tomorrow and my new life.

Forks high school had a total of only three hundred and eight-three students. My old high school had a total of 1,120 students.

When I finished putting my clothes away in the walk-in closet and drawers, I took my bag and went into the bathroom to clean myself up. I brushed though my tangled hair while looking at myself. I still had my black eye from when he hit me and bruises on my left arm.

Facing my pale reflection in the mirror, I realized I was lying to myself. I would never fit in at this school.

----------------

I didn't sleep well that night, even after my dreams stopped of the night I wished never happened.

I quickly changed into my skinny jeans, a white under shirt with my sweet treat sweater, and my UGG boots. I quickly brushed through my tangled hair before grabbing my backpack and heading down the stairs.

Dad as already at work and mom went out to do some shopping.

Edward was set. His hair was still wet from the shower he took. He was wearing his worn out jeans and a brown shirt.

"Let's take my car" he said, walking out the door. I sighed softly and followed him into his car.

------------------------------------

Edward pulled into the school parking lot and the closet parking space he could find. He parked right next to a blue van and we got out.

Edward pulled me gently towards the office.

It was fairly large. There were three oak desks with computers, faxers, phones, and files stacked on top of a cabinet. A woman with dark brown hair was standing at the front desk sorting through papers.

She looked up and smiled softly as we walked closer to her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is Alice Cullen" Edward informed her.

"We've been expecting you" she said, smiling. Well that's not creepy at all, I thought to myself.

She went through a stack of folders and found the one she was looking for.

"Your classes" blue. "Student I.D." plastic card. "Map of the school" white. "And have your teachers sign this slip at the end of the day" green.

We thanked her and walked out.

Edward turned to me "Do you need help finding your classes?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dad. I'll be just fine. I'll see you at lunch." I turned and walked away.

----------------------------------

**Ok so what do you think? **

**R&R plz **

**And sorry it took me so long…**

**Which story should I update next?**

**-This Lullaby**

**-Camp Hale**

**-Old War Wound on Rainy Days**


	3. And a New Beginning

**I KNOW YOU GUYS PROABLY HATE ME BUT IM GONNA UPDATE EVERY STORY!!! Well I'll try anyways….so if you hate me I get it….its just so much has gone on and I can barely handle it all right now…and I'm very sorry! I hope you all can forgive me…?**

**Sorry if it sucks, I didn't know what to write.**

**I don't own anything**

**---------------------------------------**

As Edward left me to go on my own, I suddenly felt very scared. What if people knew why we moved here? What if I didn't make any friends because they all thought I was a freak? What would Edward go through? We'd have to move again! I'd hate myself forever. Even though I already did. My oldest brother, Emmett, has been living in California for the past 5 years and has no clue what has been going on and where we are now. We lost contact with him three years ago because of a girl. Rosalie Hale. He told us she's everything to him. He'd do anything for her. And he was right. He did do anything for her. This included ignoring his family. I blame it on her.

When I got the email from him explaining what she was like and how we'd be best friends, I laughed and figured the relationship wouldn't last more than two weeks. But I guess they're still going out. Not that I cared.

-----

_4 years ago_

_I walked into my room, closed the door, and walked over to my computer. 1 new email. I clicked on the message. It was from Emmett._

_Hey Pixie!_

_How's everything going? Everything is going good here. I met a girl two days ago. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She's beautiful and tall. She has long blond hair and curves that a supermodel would be jealous of. She's LOVES shopping. Something you guys would have in common. And guess what? She loves cars! So do I! It's like we were meant to be :) I'm planning on bringing her down for Christmas. So warn everybody to be nice or else. I know you guys will get along just fine! She said she can't wait to meet you guys. So that's a good sign. Maybe you guys could go down to Miami and shop or something. _

_Anyways, how's school? Getting good grades? What about boys? Better not be any. Tell me when they break your heart and I'll take care of them. Nobody hurts my little sis. Only me and Eddie. :) _

_How are mom and dad? Doing well, I hope so. I can't wait to come down. Does dad's hospital still do those charity dances? God, I hope not! Those were awful. What's mom doing now that she doesn't have to worry about me? Ha-ha hopefully worrying about her youngest._

_Well when you get this message be sure to write back! I want to hear everything that's been going on!_

_Love, Em_

_-------------------------------_

A lump started to rise in my throat at the thought of the email. I wrote back but didn't hear back from him. Until they came down for Christmas. And Emmett was right. Me and Rosalie did have a lot in common.

The bell rang as I walked into the classroom. I walked over to the teacher and gave him my slip. He pointed to the back of the room. Everyone watched me as I walked back there. Once I got there I set my books on the desk and sat down. I heard someone breathing next to me so I looked over at them. It was a guy. A guy that got my attention. He had honey blond hair that was curly. He looked pretty tall. He was very handsome, but I don't think he even noticed me sit down.

I sighed, pulled my bag on my lap and pulled out my phone.

**0 new messages**

**1 missed call**

What? I clicked on the missed call.

My throat caught.

It was from Emmett. He called six minutes ago.

My phone vibrated. It was telling me I had a new message. I opened it. It was from Emmett.

Shit.

**Where the **_**hell **_**are you guys?!**

"Teacher" the guy next to me said. I quickly looked up and saw the teacher walking towards us. I slid my phone into my bag and smiled.

"I forgot to hand you these papers, Miss. Cullen" he told me as he set the papers down on the desk. He nodded once then turned around.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem"

"I'm Alice by the way" I told him.

"I know" he paused. "I'm Jasper"

I nodded then turned back to my phone.

**1 new message**

I sighed and opened it. Luckily, it was from Edward.

**Did Emmett text you???**

I closed my phone and started to pay attention. For the rest of the class I drew in my notebook. I didn't really want to pay attention. The teacher was boring and I knew nobody in here.

RING!

I quickly gathered all my books and put them in my bag and ran out of the room. I ran into a girl on the way out.

"Sorry" she said.

"No, it's my fault. I was in a hurry"

The girl was very pretty. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes to match. She was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a blue shirt.

"I'm Bella"

"Alice"

"You should sit by us at lunch!" she said cheerfully.

"Um. No thanks." I said as I turned around for my next class.

My next three classes went by really fast. Bella was in two of them and Jasper was in my p.e. As I made my way to the lunch room, I looked around for Edward. I finally found him standing in the corner.

"Hey" he said

I waved, happy to see him.

"Let's get lunch" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lunch line.

**BPOV**

I walked over to our usual table with my friends. As soon as I set my food down, a conversation started.

"Did you see that new guy?" Jessica asked me.

"No?" what new guy?

"Oh, well I heard he has a sister and they moved her because of some weird reason. Nobody knows really why. They haven't talked to anybody all-"she paused. "There they are!" she shrieked/whispered. I turned around and spotted Alice.

"You mean Alice?" I asked

"You know her?!" Jessica asked.

"Nope. I ran into her in the hall though. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk." I simply said.

"Can you blame her? She has a hot brother or boyfriend" Angela said

"They look like siblings" Jessica said as she ate a carrot.

**APOV**

"Everyone's looking at us" I whispered. Oh my god, they know! I started to panic.

"Ali, calm down. It's just because we're new" he pointed out. Oh, right.

Edward walked over to a table and sat down. I did the same thing.

"So did you get a text from Emmett?" he asked.

"Yeah, a missed call and a text. What'd yours say?" I asked as I poked at the 'mashed potatoes.'

"Just where we are"

"Mine too…"

The lunch bell eventually rang. Edward and I headed our separate ways. Luckily, we had one class together. Every class went by fast and soon enough we were outside, walking to Edward's car. I got in the passenger side and waited for Edward to get it. I could see everyone looking at the car as Edward got in. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. Soon enough we were out of the parking lot, away from all the teenagers who stared at us.

We made it home in about 10 minutes. Esme, our mom, was outside in her garden. As soon as she saw us, her whole face lit up. I got out of the car and walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. Than she did the same with Edward.

"We'll be in the kitchen" Edward said as we walked into the house.

A couple minutes later, our mom and dad walked in the front door and made their way to the living room where we were watching the news. Edward was sitting on the couch while I was lying down with my head in his lap.

"And now for tomorrow's forecast…" the TV went blank. Our dad sat down in the chair.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine" we both said.

"Anything exciting happen?" Esme asked.

Edward looked down at me. I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat.

"Uh. Yeah, actually." He said.

"What?" our dad asked.

"Emmett called me and texted both of us…" I said

My mom's mouth formed into an 'O.' We looked back at each other.

"What'd…what'd he say?" my mom asked now taking a seat next to our dad.

"He asked where we were." Edward said "But we didn't answer"

"Alice, give me your phone" Carlisle said holding out his phone. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and handed it to him.

He dialed his number and put it on speakers.

"Hello? Alice?" Emmett said. I looked at my mom. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hi" I squeaked out.

"Emmett?" my mom managed to say.

"Wait, mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone's here..." she told him.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked harshly.

"Can't I just see how my family is doing?"

"No!" I snapped. "What makes you think you can come around after three years?! Nothing! You never cared! And if you did you would've at least called or emailed or something! But you did none of those things! You have no clue what's been going on in our lives and I'm sure you don't care!" I cried. Edward put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"…well. I just…I just wanted to see what's been going on." He sighed. "We came down last night to see you guys and little did we know you guys moved! Where are you guys? Why'd you move?"

"Alice" dad said. I glared at him.

"What about Alice?"

"She's the reason, ok?!" Edward shouted. Now it was my turn to cover his mouth.

----------------------------

**Oh no! Will they finally tell Emmett why they moved?! **

**Sorry if it sucked I was in a hurry to get it up and I have like 7 more stories to get up! Yay! **

**Plz comment and review :) 5 or more reviews and the next one will be up soon. hopefully *cross your fingers***


	4. Emmett

**Hey peeps! I got this one up as soon as i could cuz you guys are the best!!!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! yay im so happy!! :)**

**ummm so Camp Hale i finished it but i cant get it up for awhile cuz its not typed and my mom is home all week-suck!- so i dont know when i'll get it up :( im so sorry! i seriously was gonna have it up friday but ugh i didn't have time and life is getting in the way. i fail :( im sorry...and this one was already typed friday so thats why its up earlier than camp hale.**

**so life is full of adventures is finished i just have to go over and check everything than i'll have it up! and in this chapter i skip around like 100 times...so ha my bad**

**i dont own anything :( sad? yes!**

**----------------**

_Last time on Old War Wounds on Rainy Days...._

_"What about Alice?"_

_"She's the reason, ok?!" Edward shouted. Now it was my turn to cover his mouth_

_-----_

"Wait, what?" Emmett asked.

I looked from my mom and my dad. They both had scared expressions on their faces. I got up and hit the end button.

"Alice? Why'd you do that?" My mom asked looking at me.

"He doesn't deserve to know," I said softly as i sat back down and brought my knees up to my chin.

Esme walked over, gathered me in a hug, and let me cry.

NEXT DAY!!!

beep! beep! beep!

My alarm clock read 6:30. I groaned and rolled over. Five minutes later, my covers were pulled off of me.

"Hey!" I shouted

"Ali, you need to get up" Edward said, walking out of my room.

"But I don't want to!" I yelled after him. Jerk.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and got some breakfast. Carlisle was sitting at the island, reading the newspaper.

"Hi, sweetie" he said as I walked in.

"Hey, daddy." I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk.

~AT SCHOOL~

It was first period, sadly. I was sitting in the back as usual. Jasper was sitting next to me, looking out the window. I sighed. This was gonna be a long, long day. I wish it would end.

"Okay, class. Open your text books to page 47..." the teacher said. I flipped open my book to the page and started to doodle in my notebook.

"So, you like to draw?" Someone asked. I looked up from my notebook and saw Jasper looking at me.

"Uh. Ya" I paused. "Every since we moved here, I figured I should do something better with my life."

"Like what?" he asked as he took my notebook.

"I don't know. Just to be free again, continue my art, make new friends..." I trailed off.

"Why'd you move here?"

My breathe caught. "W-what?"

"Why did you move here?" he repeated again.

I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat. "I'll tell you once I know you better"

"I'm holding you to that" he smiled. My heart skipped a beat. He put my notebook back where it was. I picked it up and looked throw all my pictures. I stopped on the third page. It was...James. I flipped the next page. It was James again. I can't believe I didn't rip these out.

RING!

I quickly closed my notebook and ran out of the room. "Alice?" I heard Jasper's voice behind me, but I couldn't stop. I had to get out of here. As I was running through the hallway, tears slowly falling, someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Are you ok?" It was Bella.

The tears were hot against my skin now. "Yes-no. I just have to get out of here." I tried turning around, but she was still holding my arm. "Why don't you sit with me at lunch and tell me all about it?" she smiled.

I hesitated. What if she told all her friends? Than what? "I-I don't know..."

"Please? We don't have to sit by my friends. We can sit at a different table...just us" she told me.

I took a deep breathe then nodded. "Ok. I will."

Her smile widened. "Ok, good! See you then." She let go of my arm and walked off.

"What was that about?" Someone said said behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Edward!" I cried, throwing my arms around him.

"Wow. What was in your breakfast?" he chuckled.

LUNCH TIME!

"Alice!" Bella shouted from where she was sitting. Edward gave me a confused look.

"I told her i'd sit with her.." I told him as I started to walk. "You can come, too."

We both walked over to Bella and sat down.

"Bella, Edward" I say motioning between them. "Edward, Bella."

"Hi" Bella said, blushing. Wait! Blushing?! Ew. She likes my brother.

I cleared my throat and opened my juice.

"So, why were you crying Alice?" Bella asked, still looking at my brother. I think I might be sick.

Edward looked at me and mouthed, _'crying?'_

"Uh. I just found this picture in my notebook and it brought back some bad memories.." I trailed off.

"Bad?"

"I'm not aloud to say unless I know you really well and I can trust you" I tell her. Bella looked down at her food.

"We should hang out and get to know each other more, then" She suggested.

"Ya!" I said. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote my cell phone number down then handed it to her.

AFTER SCHOOL!

As Edward pulled up to our house we noticed a car that we've never seen before.

"Who's car is that?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" he paused. "There's only one way to find out."

We both got out and walked up the stairs. Edward opened the door. Once it was opened all the way, he froze.

I looked at him. "Edward?"

"Alice? Edward?" Oh my god. I'd know that voice anywhere. I slowly turned and froze, too.

It was...

_Emmett._

--------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! ha i had to clue what to write in this one...so hopefully it will work!!**

**5 or more comments plz? :)**


	5. Things Change

**Hey guys!!! Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**i forgot to mention that when school starts im done writing stories....so im gonna try and get up a lot of chapters hopefully before school starts in 31 days!!! yuck. im so not ready to go back :(**

**anyways i dont own anything**

**-----------------**

"E-emmett?" I managed to say.

"What is he doing here?" Edward hissed as he glared at Emmett.

"No, the question is how did you find us?" Now i was nervous and mad.

"Well, Rosalie" I snorted. "she asked the people who bought your house and they said Forks. So we got on the next plane here and asked the sheriff where you lived and here we are!"

"We?" me and Edward said together.

As soon as we said that, heels clicked against the tile. Rosalie walked out of the kitchen with our mom. She was still beautiful. Same long, blonde hair and legs.

"Hi" she said, smiling.

"Isn't this a wonderful supirse?" Esme said, cheerfully.

"Not exactly" Edward said under his breath. I'm sure i was the only one who heard him. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I mean, yes!" Liar. "How long are you here?"

"Uh. Depends." Emmett said, looking at Rosalie.

"On what?" I asked.

"It just does!"

I looked at Edward. "Fine."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "And they'll be staying here."

Wait. What?

--------------

The next morning i was walking down the hall when I heard the toilet flush and the sink run in the guest room. Someone let out a sob.

"Em?"

Oh crap. It was Rosalie and she was walking to the door. I quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen were I found Edward, my mom and dad, and...Emmett. I took the seat next to Edward and took a bite of his cereal.

"Hey!"

I smiled sweetly at him as Rosalie walked in, still wearing her pajames. Emmett walked over and hugged her.

"You look like shit" Edward told her. I laughed then quickly covered my mouth. Our mom glared at us. But it was true. She did look like shit. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were red, and it looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"You guys need to get to school" Esme told us.

"I'll take them" Emmett offered.

"We have cars" I informed him.

"Let him take you" Carlisle said.

Edward sighed. "Fine."

We all walked out to their rental car and got in. As we got closer to the school Emmett turned the radio off.

"You don't need to be rude to Rosalie" Emmett began. "She's been nothing but nice to you guys."

I snorted. "Really? Cause I remember seeing you guys five years ago and you didn't keep in contact! So how could she be nice?" I snapped.

Emmett's arm swung around and hit me right in the eye. "Ow!" I cried, putting my hand on my eye.

Emmett parked the car. "Go to school."

Edward helped me out of the car and to my locker.

"Ali, it's starting to swell." Edward told me.

"I don't care" i lied

Bella walked over as soon as she saw us. "Alice! What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." I paused. "i'm going to class."

-------------

Jasper stared at me as I sat down.

"What?" I snapped.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

I started to cry as I looked at him.

Jasper raised his hand. "Can I take Alice to the nurses?" he aske the teacher.

The teacher looked at me and nodded. "Of course."

-----------

We walked in silence.

"Stay here" he demanded then walked into the nurses. I sat down on one of the chairs and waited.

A couple mintues later, Jasper walked back out with a bag of ice. He sat down and handed it to me.

"Are you gonna tell me how this happened?" he asked.

I hesitated, again. "my brother." I sighed.

He looked at me. "Edward?"

"No! He wouldn't do that! My oldest brother, Emmett, did. He's changed...a lot." I frowned. "He found us yesterday and didn't look happy about it. He brought his wife, Rosalie...."

Jasper nodded, taking all this in. "Why'd he hit you?"

"He was telling us to be nice to Rosalie since she's always nice to us, but i got mad and said we haven't seen them in five years so how could she be nice." I lifted up my hand to move my bangs. Jasper quickly grabbed my arm.

"Did he do this, too?" he asked, looking at my arm. I looked down, too. It was another bruise. But it was from James. It was large, purple and black.

I quickly shook my head. "I have a lot of bruises." And it was true. I did have a lot. A lot nobody could see.

------------------

~AFTER SCHOOL~ :P

"How are we gonna get home?" Edward asked.

"Walk" i said as lightening started. I pulled my hood over my head and started walking with Edward in tow.

"This sucks!" Edward shouted over the lightening. It began to rain, hard, as he said that.

Great!

"Do you guys need a ride?" Someone shouted. I turned aorund and saw Jasper in his car, watching us.

"Yes!" Edward said as he got in the backseat of his car. I followed him and got in the front.

"Thanks...again" i smiled.

"No problem" He smiled back.

------------

After Jasper droved us off, we went inside the house. Our parents were in the living room, watching the news. Esme turned and frowned when she saw us.

"You guys are soaking wet! Go get in some comfortable clothes" She told us.

I kept my head down so she wouldn't see my black eye. Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my room. He walked over to my closet, pulled out some pajamas and a blanket, then walked back to me.

"It's gonna be ok" he said softly before kissing my forehead and leaving.

I slowly took off my shirt. Bruises and scars were still on my stomach. I ran my fingers across the biggest bruise I had. It still hurt, but I had millions so I could handle the pain. There was a scar on my shoulder. It wasn't too big, but it was noticeable. It was red and purple all around it. I put my pajama top and shorts on.

"Alice! Honey, come down here" my mom called.

"Coming!" I grabbed my blanket, wrapped it around me, and walked downstairs into the living room. Edward patted the seat next to him. I made sure I was far away from Emmett before I sat down. Edward pulled my into his side as I sat down. I wrapped the blanket around us.

Emmett gaped at me as soon as he saw my eye.

"Popco-" my dad stopped. I could feel tears forming. He knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Sweetie, what happened?"

I glanced at Edward and burst into tears. My dad pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his shoulder.

"What happened?" My mom repeated.

I glanced back up at Emmett and took a deep breath.

--------------------

**AWWW DON't YOU JUST LOVE EDWARD?! i know i do :)**

**stupid Emmett! **

**so what'd you think?**

**5 or more comments plz :)**

**and i need some ideas what should happen next?**


	6. The Park Is A Scary Place

**Hey!!!! Thanks for all the comments :) Umm I don't really have anything to say….that I know of.**

**I don't own anything**

**----------------------------------**

_Last time on Old War Wounds on Rainy Days…_

"_What happened?" My mom repeated._

_I glanced back up at Emmett and took a deep breath._

_----_

"I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the wall. I guess I hit something on my eye…it's not big deal" I lied.

Edward stared at me and shook his head.

My dad nodded and took a seat next to my mom. I sighed, wrapped my blanket around me, and turned my attention to Emmett. He was staring at his hands. Rosalie looked between us then stopped at me and smiled. I tried to smile back. Emmett finally looked up and met my eyes. I shrugged and turned to the TV.

The next morning, I woke up on the couch with my head on Edward's lap. I slowly sat up, got off the couch, and made my way up to my room. The clock read 9:37 A.M. it's a good thing it's Saturday.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in" I said, softly as I walked into my closet.

The door opened then shut. "Alice?" It was Emmett.

"Ya?" I asked, stepping out of my closet.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I said, sitting on my bed.

He opened his mouth then closed it and put his hands in his pockets. "I…I just want to say thanks for not telling…" He trailed off.

I nodded.

"You know I didn't mean to do it. It's just…I got so mad when you were talking about how we didn't keep in contact and I really want to change that and make up for the years I missed." He said.

"You can't make up those years" I whispered.

"I know that, Ali." He took a deep breath. "What can I do to make it up?"

"Be here" I simply said.

He nodded. "I will. I'll be here whenever you need me" A tear fell down his cheek as he watched me. I got up and walked over to him. I opened my arms, waiting. He hesitated a couple times but then pulled me into a hug. "I love you, squirt" he told me.

"I love you, too"

----------

After me and Emmett talked for a couple hours, we walked downstairs into the kitchen. Edward looked up at us and gave me a confused look. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Are you sick?" Edward asked, feeling my forehead.

"No! I'm just really happy to see you" I smiled.

"Alice, I didn't go anywhere…"

I hit him in the arm and sat down. Carlisle and Esme walked into the kitchen with Rosalie slowly trailing behind. She had her arm over her stomach. No way. She couldn't be! I grabbed a piece of paper, wrote on it, and passed it to Edward.

He opened the note and glanced at Rosalie then at me. I laughed.

"Okay, do you two want to go out with the rest of us?" Carlisle asked.

"For what? Baby stuff?" Edward asked as Rosalie quickly looked up. I elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"No. What makes you think that?" Esme asked, looking at us.

I laughed, nervously. "Uh. You know. He has a…a baby project in one of his classes!" I quickly said. "And he needs baby stuff."

Everyone nodded.

"You owe me, big time!" I mumbled as I looked at Rosalie. She was staring at us and still had her hand on her stomach.

I cleared my throat and went to the hall closet to get my coat.

"Hey" someone said behind me. I quickly turned around. Rosalie.

I sighed in relief. "Hi"

"How'd you know?" she asked, nervously.

I stared at her for a second. "Know what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!" I shouted. She put her hand over my mouth and looked around.

"Why don't you just tell the world?" she hissed.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't tell anyone, yet. Promise me?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"I promise"

--------

A couple hours after shopping, Edward and I went to the park. We were sitting on the swings and talking about when we were little.

I looked up at the sky. "Do you remember when when we were five or six..." I trailed off.

"And for Halloween I got to decide what you guys got to dress up as?" I asked.

Edward growled. "Yes"

I laughed. "And you guys were princesses?"

"Shut up" he said. I continued to laugh as I looked around the park. There were little kids on the slides, adults pushing there kids on the tire and...James?

"Edward?" I said, nervously.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

I watched James. He was grinning at me. "Can...can we go?" I stuttered, getting up.

"What? Why?" he asked as he followed my gaze. He took a deep breath and grabbed my arm. "Let's go"

As we walked home, tears were flowing down my face. Edward led me into the house and into the kitchen to get some water. "Are you ok?"

"No! I just saw the guy that beat me up! Wasn't he suppose to be in jail?! Why is he here? Edward! I need answers! What am I gonna do?" I cried harder. Edward pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Squirt?" It was Emmett. I quickly wiped my eyes and grabbed a water bottle. Emmett walked into the kitchen and looked at me. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted. "I need mom." I walked out of the room and up to my parents room. I knocked on the door a couple times and waited.

"Come in" Carlisle said.

I slowly opened the door, closed it, and walked over to their bed and sat down. "Honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked. Tears started flowing again.

"It's...it's James!" I cried as i put a pillow over my face.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Me and Edward saw James at the park!" I said, sitting up. My mom walked over and gathered me in a hug. Her tears were falling on my cheeks.

"Are you sure it was James?" my mom asked.

----------------------

**Ok well this chapter is really short! But oh well. i cant thing of what to happen.**

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT SHOUD HAPPEN!!!!! PLEASE!**

**ha so i was watching the video of comic con and Ashley and Kristen were talking and Robert was like "SHUT UP!" it was really funny!**


	7. No Reason To Cry

**HEYYYYY!!!!!!!! Mmmmmm I'm really hyper right now! Hehe so I have this chapter finished!!! OK KEEP VOTING ON THE POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own anything *tear***

**--------------------------**

_Last time on Old War Wounds On Rainy Days…_

"_Are you sure it was James?" my mom asked._

_---_

"Y-yes," I stuttered, remembering his face.

There was a knock on the door as my dad started to say something. "Come in," he said. Emmett pushed the door opened. He was holding the door knob, his expression unreadable.

"Who's James?" he said, slowly.

I took a deep breath and looked at my dad. He nodded. "Let's go in the living room," he told him. Emmett nodded and turned around. My mom got up and followed him out. "You want to tell him?" I shook my head.

"You can," I whispered. He smiled and gave me a hug.

We made our way down to the living room where Emmett was sitting with his head in his hands and Rosalie rubbing his back. Edward was staring at my mom. My dad walked over to her and sat down. I slowly made my way over to Edward and sat down next to him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on?" Emmett asked, his voice angry.

My dad sighed. "Ok, a two years ago Alice started dating a guy named James. She loved him with all her heart. Or so she told us. Everything was going smoothly for them. And over the weeks James came over more and more. He got to know us and we got to know him. We trusted him with our lives to take care of Alice. He said he wouldn't hurt her. And we believed him." He paused and took a deep breath. "After a couple weeks, Alice would come home tired and quiet. She wasn't full of energy as she used to be. We asked her what was wrong, but she just shrugged and walked upstairs. One day we asked her if it was James and she flinched at the name and started crying. We didn't know what to do because she wouldn't tell us what was going on…"

"Every day Alice would come home, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. We figured her and James had a fight so we just let it go and act like nothing happened. Edward tried to hug her and Alice back up and started screaming 'DON'T HURT ME!' we started to worry then. Edward was freaking out. Alice kept crying. And there was nothing we could do. She wouldn't say anything. We tried to get Edward to talk to her but she'd cry every time she came close to her. The only one she would be around is your mom. One night we were having a party and…and Alice was out with her friend. We heard her pull up so we figured she'd come outside. Edward was playing his piano loud so we couldn't really hear what was going on."

Tears were forming in my eyes as I squeezed Edward's hand tighter. He wrapped his arms around me, tightly.

"After a couple minutes she didn't come out back to the party. We started to worry." Carlisle looked over at Esme to finish.

She nodded while looking at me. "Carlisle asked me to go look for her. I went to the side gate and walked out front. I saw Alice on the ground, laying there. She wasn't moving. So I quickly called the police. When I looked back James was kicking her, telling her to get up. I ran across the lawn as fast as I could, yelling at him. He quickly backed up trying to say he didn't do anything. I gathered Alice in my arms and soothed her hair. That's when I noticed what was on her body. What was all over her body. They were bruises and scars from James. Most of them were brand new. There were so many of them," she was in tears now. "I didn't know how Alice could move. She lied to us, telling us nothing was going on with her and James. That everything was perfect. A couple seconds later, Edward stopped playing the piano…"

"Edward ran out front as the sirens got closer. He ran over to us with your dad following. The police came and took James away. Alice was in such bad shape. She didn't talk to anyone for weeks. She didn't look at anyone for a month. She was scared of all the guys at her school. They knew what happened to her and they were making it worse for her. So we decided to move to a small town. This was Forks, Washington. We tried to get her to go to therapy, but she didn't want anyone in this town to know. She wanted it be as if she was a normal girl moving for her dad's job." My mom stopped and hugged my dad, crying.

Edward was looking at the ground, his arms still wrapped around me. Rosalie's mouth was open with tears falling out. Emmett was clutching his fists. They were pale white. He was staring at me, tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"After losing contact with you guys, I figured what's the point? They're too busy and it will all go back to normal. Or so I thought. Then I saw him at the park. He was there, Emmett. He was there staring at me," I said through my tears. "How'd he find me? I don't know. He's still supposed to be in jail. And he's _here."_

Emmett got up and knelt it front of me. "I won't let him hurt you, Ali," he said, soothingly.

I pulled away from Edward. "Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," he replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held onto me. I let him cry into my shoulder as I cried into his. My mom smiled at us, got up and got her camera, then took a picture.

--------------

Today was Sunday. I sighed, pulled my phone out of my pocket, and looked through my contacts. As I was scrolling through, my mom walked in and poured some coffee. She smiled at me. "Are you going to call some friends?"

I snorted. "What friends?" Esme looked at me for awhile.

_Jasper_

I paused on his name. "Ya, I think I will," I told her. She smiled and walked away. Friday, Jasper and I exchanged numbers. We became closer over the days. It felt good to have someone to trust. It felt like he was different.

I pressed the phone to my ear and waited. I picked up an apple and stared at it.

Finally someone answered. _"Hello?"_ a deep voice said.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, Alice?" he asked, concern in his voice.

I smiled. "Nothing! I was just wondering…"I paused. "If you wanted to hang out?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Me and you?"

"Well, if you don't want to, it's fine. I can call someone else," I reassured him.

"No, no!" he said, quickly. A little too quickly. "Of course, I do!"

I laughed. "Ok, good. I'll come get you, then?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Jasper gave me his address and we hung up. I walked over to the coat closet, grabbed my coat, and walked over to get my keys and purse.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone shouted from upstairs.

I jumped and turned around. "Out with a friend," I told him, pointing to the door.

"Who is this friend?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper…" I said, slowly.

Rosalie walked up behind him. "Em, just let her go."

I smiled, widely at her and mouthed 'thank you'.

She smiled back then walked back to their room.

"Fine. But keep your phone on at all times," he demanded.

I turned around and walked to the door. "Yes, dad."

-----------

Jasper and I decided to go the park and talk. We were sitting on the swings, looking at the ground. I was looking around the park, nervously. Jasper seemed to notice. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I ignored him and continued to look around.

He stopped swinging and looked at me. "Ali, what's wrong?" he repeated. My heart skipped a beat as he called me Ali. I stopped swinging too once I noticed he was standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What is wrong, Alice?"

"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh, I don't know. You keep looking around the park, nervously. You seem to think someone's here, but there's no one here, Alice," he snapped. "Sorry."

"It's ok. And you're right. I am looking for someone," his face fell. "Ex-boyfriend. It's a long story. Last time I was here, I saw him. He's suppose to be in jail. He's here. And I'm scared," I admitted.

Jasper pulled me over to the grass and pulled me down so we were laying on the grass, looking at the sky. "I won't let him get you," he whispered in my ear. My whole body shivered as his breathe was on my ear. I turned to look at him. His face was inches from mine. We stared at each other for awhile. He slowly moved forward. I softly pressed my lips to his. It was a sweet kiss. Our first kiss. And I loved every moment of it. I smiled against his lips. He slowly pulled away and looked at me. He smiled and sat up. I continued to lay down and watch him.

Jasper got up. "I'm going to go get the car. Be right back," he told me. I nodded then watched him jog to my car. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. The bushes started moving as I laid back down. I quickly got up and looked at the bushes. James was standing in them, watching me with a grin. He stepped out and walked towards me.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he smirked. I gulped and looked around. "Not here? Darn. And I was hoping this would be fun."

"Jasper?" I squeaked out. James chuckled and walked closer.

"You're mine now," he whispered in my ear. The tears started flowing down my cheeks, hot and fast.

James grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him. "Now, now. There's no reason to cry," he hissed.

"Jasper!" I screamed before James threw me to the ground and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes and taped my mouth.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper from a distance.

"Jazz…" I tried to say through the tape. I felt a sharp force hit me on the head and blood starting to flow.

All I could see was pitch black. "Ali!" was the last thing I heard as everything went black.

-----------------------

**OK!!! What'd you think??? Hmmm**

**6 or more comments please!**

**KEEP VOTING TOO!**


	8. The Last Thing I Remember

**MY INTERNET IS FINALLY WORKING!!!! FINALLY! Do you know how happy I am?! So happy!!! Haha im loosing it. Anyways thanks for all the comments!! :) They mean the world to me…kinda. I'm just happy I get comments. On with the story!**

**Oh WAIT! And so you might have noticed I deleted some stories. Just cuz I'll probably never update them again. So please don't be mad at me :)**

**I don't own anything**

**----------------**

When I was woke up all I saw was pitch black. I couldn't make out anything in the dark. A car door slammed and I heard feet stomping on the ground. The door opened, squeaking. I caught a glimpse of outside. The building was cold with no furniture.

"I see you're awake," James hissed, walking over to me. I trembled in fear and tried to back away. My feet had a rope around them. The rope was tied to a couch. James crouched down; putting his hand on my cheek, then stared at me. "I'm going to make your life hell."

I gulped. James moved his hands to my jacket and started to un-zip it. I slapped his hands. "Stop!" I screamed. His nostrils flared. The next thing I saw was his hand coming up and connecting with my face. I winced in pain and held my cheek. He stood up and kicked my side.

"I'll be back," he told me, walking out of the building. I looked around the room for something sharp. I moved my hands all across the floor. Stretching my arms out, I finally felt something. I grabbed it and pulled it to me. It was a knife that someone dropped. After cutting the rope around my ankle, I got up and put the knife in my pocket. The door squeaked open again. I jumped back, in alarm. It was James. He looked at were I was suppose to be then around the room. I tried to hide behind a wall, but I was too slow. Hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me back.

He threw me against the wall as hard as he could. My head hit the wall with a thump! I could feel blood gushing out again. I put my hand on my head and held it there. Something was jabbing into my stomach. It was the knife I put in my pocket.

James walked over, grabbed my wrists, and pulled me up. The knife slid out of my stomach. More blood came out. James chuckled and threw me against the ground. I slid a couple feet then stopped. I was aching everywhere. A lot of blood was coming out. I'd probably die in here. I whimpered quietly and held my arm. I heard it snap as I hit the ground.

"You're pathetic," James spat.

"Not as pathetic as you," I snapped, trying to get up.

James growled and walked over to me. He grabbed me, pulling me to my feet before slapping me. I winced in pain. My cheek was burning and bruises were starting to form. My eye was swelling. He dropped me on the ground. My butt hit the pavement, hard. I was laying on the ground now. James came down to my level and smiled. The beating turned into rape. I was crying my eyes out while he raped me. He punched me in the stomach twice. The knife was now in my leg and going deeper and deeper. I screamed in pain and tried to push James off of me. He was too strong. After he finished, he got up and left the building. I continued to lie on the ground. Slowly, I took the knife out of my leg and threw it as hard as I could. More blood flowed out of my leg. My head was throbbing and still bleeding. My stomach was hurting. And now my leg was in pain, too. I could barely move.

---------------------

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper!" I heard Alice scream from the park.

I stopped what I was doing and stared walking back to Alice. "Alice?"

No response from Alice.

I started to worry. I ran as fast as I could to Alice. "Ali!" I screamed as I saw Alice being lifted into a van. Whoever took her got in the car and drove off. "Alice!" I screamed, chasing the car.

I stopped what I was doing, turned around, and ran to Alice's car. Starting the ignition, I pulled out of the park and drove as fast as I could go to Alice's house. Once I got there, I ran up to the house and knocked on their door several times.

A girl with blonde hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, staring at me.

I took a deep breathe. "Someone…someone took A-Alice!"

"What?!" the girl asked. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside of the house. We walked into the living room where her family was sitting. She walked over to a guy who was reading the newspaper and whispered something in his ear. His head snapped up and looked at me. I gulped.

"What happened to Alice?" The guy asked.

Everyone looked at me. "Uh…I went to go get the car and I heard Alice scream so I ran as fast as I could to her. When I got there she was being taken away in a van. I tried to stop them but they drove off!" I paused. "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

"James," the guy that looked like a human building hissed.

"Who?" I asked.

"This guy that Alice has a bad history with. He came and took Alice," the other guy said.

I nodded. "Should we report this to the police, then?"

Everyone nodded.

-------

It had been a week since James last came in. I was giving up hope that someone would come save me. I was giving up on Jasper and Emmett the most. Emmett _promised_ me. He promised he wouldn't let anything happen. He lied.

I sighed, deeply and waited. The door opened. My throat caught as I saw it was James. "You're still alive," he said, nodding.

Slowly, I nodded and backed away. He walked closer.

"It seems no one is looking for you," he laughed.

"They are, too," I hissed.

"Then why hasn't any one save you?" he questioned.

I let the tears flow from my eyes. No one was looking for me. No one cared.

"That's what I thought."

James pulled me up by my collar and pulled me to his face. I turned my face to the side. He pushed me against the wall so my head was pressing against it. Blood started to pour out again.

Quickly, I lifted my foot and kicked James where it hurt. He dropped me and fell to the ground. I ran as fast as I could out of the building and as far away as I could get. People were staring at me as I ran past them. Blood was all over my clothes, in my hair, and I had bruises every where.

I stopped at the park and sat down. "Hey, are you okay?" some lady asked.

The last thing I remember was her screaming then everything went black.

---------------------

**Ok so I thought this chapter sucked! But you guys tell me what you think, k? Okay! **

**Hit or miss?**

**6 or more comments please :)**

**OH OH OH GUESS WHAT!? I'll tell you anyways!**

**17 again comes out Tuesday!!!! I love that movie!!**

**It was pretty even**

**Really? Cause on youtube it looked like you were getting your butt kicked.**

**What are you wearing? You look like clay aken.**

**Don't bring him into this!**


	9. And We All Fall Down

**okay!!! so here's the next chapter!!!!!**

**i dont own anything :(**

**----------------**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh what was that noise? I blinked my eyes open and looked around the room. My arms had wires hooked to them and a cast wrapped around my wrist. There was a tube hooked to my mouth and a bandage was covering my head. I felt like crap. My whole body was sore and I couldn't move anything.

The door slowly opened and I cringed. Carlisle walked in with a clipboard and his phone pressed to his ear. As soon as he saw me, he dropped the phone. "Alice, you're awake," he said, running over to me.

I tried talking, but I remembered I had a tube on my mouth. Carlisle nodded, knowing I couldn't talk. He reached over and pressed a button. A couple minutes later, two nurses walked in with shots. One of the nurses took of the tube. "How are feeling, dear?" she asked, sweetly.

"o-ok," I chocked out.

She nodded and grabbed a shot. "You have to take," she paused and looked at the clipboard. "…three shots today."

I squirmed as she took off the cap. My dad grabbed my hand and squeezed it as she put the shot in my arm while the other nurse put one in my thigh. The last shot went in my leg. My dad smiled. "All done," he told me.

I sighed in relief. "Where is everyone?"

"They're at home, I think," he said as he looked at the ground.

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper…Jasper's family moved a couple weeks ago," my dad whispered.

My eyes widened. "What? No!" I shouted. "He can't leave me! He promised!" my heart beat started going higher and the machine beeped like crazy.

Carlisle held my hands. "Alice, you need to calm down," he demanded.

"Calm down?! I can't calm down! He left me, dad!" I took a deep breathe and let my tears go. "Why? Why did he leave me?"

Carlisle looked at our hands. "I don't know, sweetie," he started. "His dad got offered a job is what he told us. It will be okay, Alice." He kissed my forehead and got up. "I'm going to go call your mom, ok?"

I turned my head and stared at the wall. Carlisle sighed and walked out of the room. My whole body hurt as I cried. I curled into a ball and continued to cry.

-----

"…_I thought you said she was awake," _I heard someone say.

"_She was when I left," _someone else say. A guy.

"_Can we wake her up?" A girl asked, sitting in a chair that squeaked._

Someone's hand stroked through my hair. "_That's not really a good idea," my dad, I think, said._

I groaned and rolled over. My eyes blinked open. Esme was sitting in the chair next to me, smiling. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie's stomach and they both looked worried. Edward was at the end of the bed, staring at me. I smiled when he noticed I was looking at me. He smiled back.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Esme asked, softly.

"Like shit," I told her.

Emmett snorted. "Can I talk to Edward? Alone?" I asked, quietly.

Everyone nodded and left the room except for Edward. "What'd you need?"

"How long have I been here?"

Edward cleared his throat. "A week," he trailed off.

I nodded. "Did you guys ever look for me?"

"Yes! Everyone did. Including Jasper."

I flinched at his name. "Dad told you, didn't he?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He walked over and sat next to me. "I'm sorry, Ali. I know you like him and thought he was different."

I nodded and hugged Edward, tightly.

---------------

**A couple weeks later.**

I was finally realized from the hospital a couple days ago. Everything was almost back to normal. Everyone at school looked at me different except for Edward and Bella. I was hoping Jasper would show up, but I know that wouldn't happen. I'd probably never see him again.

I was sitting in AP biology, taking notes. This was one of the classes I had with Jasper and he wasn't here. I sighed and looked at the clock. There was fifteen minutes left of this class then lunch was over. Slowly, I bent down to my bag and pulled out my notebook. I set it on my desk and flipped to a blank page.

"Alice Cullen," someone said. "Alice?"

My head snapped up. Everyone was looking at me, laughing. "What?" I said, weakly.

"Do you know the answer?" the teacher asked.

I looked at the board and stared at it for awhile. I shook my head. "No, sorry."

The teacher sighed and asked someone else. I turned my attention back to my notebook and continued to draw. A couple minutes later, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Slowly, I put everything in my bag and stood up.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" the teacher asked.

Nodding, I walked over to his desk. "I know you just got back from the hospital, but I really need you paying attention. You guys have a huge test coming up and I want you to be ready," he started. "Yes, things have been hard, but it's over. So please pay attention?"

"I'm sorry. I will start paying more attention," I told him. He nodded and let me leave. Edward was waiting in the hall with Bella. Bella smiled when she saw me. I walked over to them and put a fake smile on my face. "Can we go before another teacher gives me a talk?" I snapped. Edward gave me a confused look, but nodded anyways. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled close as we walked to the lunch room. Almost everyone stared at us as we walked to our table and sat down.

I put my head on the table and let my eyes close. In the distance, I could hear Bella and Edward whispering stuff to each other. I didn't bother asking.

----------

The day finally ended. Edward pulled out of the driveway and drove home. Once we got home, I ran inside the house and dropped my bag. The house smelled like cookies. Esme walked out of the kitchen with flour all over her. She smiled when she saw me. "How was your day?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Ok, I guess." I took a deep breathe. "Everyone stared at me though."

Esme nodded, giving me a weak smile and walked back into the kitchen. Grabbing a blanket from the closet, I wrapped it around me and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Edward walked in and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I layed down and set my head on his lap.

The door opened and I heard my mom's shoes running across the floor. I rolled my eyes and im pretty sure Edward did, too. As soon as she found out Rosalie was pregnant she hasn't let her go on a shopping trip alone. They have pretty much bought everything out of the store. I turned around and looked at the door. Emmett was holding the mail while my mom was dragging Rosalie into the living room.

_Great, _I thought. Now we have to listen to them talk about baby stuff.

Emmett walked in, sighing and flopped down onto the chair. "How was the doctor?" Edward asked, chuckling.

Emmett groaned. "Long. Rosalie had to ask every detail that a human could think of."

I snorted and turned my attention to the TV.

"Anyways, how was your day?"

"Boring," Edward said.

"Stupid. Long. Awful. Annoying. Awful." I paused. "Did I mention awful?"

Emmett laughed. "What happened?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak now! They were all staring at me just because I was in the hospital and now nobody will want to be my friend," I cried into Edward's lap.

"Squirt, that's not true," he said, softly.

"Wanna bet?" I hissed.

"Everyone was staring," Edward added.

"Not helping," I mumbled.

"Just because something happened to you doesn't mean they won't want to be your friend," Emmett said.

I stood up and pulled up my shirt. The giant bruise was still there. "Will they still want to be my friend after they see this?! Do you know how long that has been there? And now he made it worse! It's never going to go away." I fell on the floor crying.

Heels clicked on the floor and immediately stopped. "Emmett, what'd you do to her?" Rosalie asked, crouching down next to me.

"What makes you think it was me?" he cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"It was," Edward coughed.

I laughed and stood up, wiping my eyes. Rosalie held out her hands and waited for me. I grabbed them and pulled her up. I walked over to Emmett and sat on his lap.

"Is Jasper still gone?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" everyone hissed.

---------------------

**ok i couldn't think of how to end it! sad, right? so tell me what you think please**

**5 or more comments please :)**


	10. I Spy

**Hey peeps! Ok since you guys were so good at reviewing the last chapter, I thought I'd get this one up sooner!! :) And sorry if it sucks. Im running out of ideas right now :(**

**I own nothing.**

**----------------------**

It has been two months since Jasper left my life. Everyday felt like my life was ending. It got harder and harder to go back to school with people still staring at me and whispering things about me. They didn't think I could hear them, but I could. Edward was always at my side and made sure I got to and from my classes on time. At lunch, we ignored everyone that gave us looks and walked outside. A month ago, we stopped talking to Bella, too. She hung out with the people that talked behind my back. Edward was pissed when he found out.

"Alice?" someone said. "Ali? Sweetie, can you hear me?" I rolled over onto my back and threw the pillow on my face. "Alice," the voice said again. It was a male. Quickly, I took off my pillow and let my eyes open.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

He sighed. "No, sorry. He isn't here," my dad said, running his hands through my hair. I sat up and looked around my room. Clothes were sprawled all over my floor and shoes were everywhere.

I bit my lip. "I want Jasper," I hissed.

"Ali, he's not here," Carlisle said, softly.

"I don't care!" I shouted. "I want Jasper, dad! I _need _him." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I rubbed my eyes so they wouldn't come.

Carlisle sighed in response. "Get dressed, Alice," he told me. Carlisle got up and walked out of my room.

"No!" I screamed as I threw the first thing I could grab then threw it at the wall. It shattered. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered.

-----

The sun was now peaking through my curtains, but my room was still dark. The clock said 1:14. It was still Saturday. The door clicked open and more light came into my room. I rolled over onto my side and saw a guy figure. He walked closer and bent down to pick me up. I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder and exited my room. On the way down, I continued to hit his back as hard as I could. "Put me down!"

We walked into the living room and he threw me down on the couch. I landed with a thump. Emmett was standing behind the couch, laughing. "Jerk," I mumbled as Rosalie and Esme walked in, smiling. Then I realized I was still in my pajamas. I had on short shorts and a tank top.

"Do you want to go shopping with us?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled onto my stomach and layed my head on a pillow. "For baby stuff? No thanks," I said in the pillow.

Esme sighed. "Come on, Alice. It'll be fun. You can go into your stores, too."

"No." I paused. "I'll only go if Edward does."

Esme got up and went up the stairs. I could hear feet pressing on the floor and the next thing I knew Emmett sat on my legs. "Emmett!" I shouted.

Carlisle ran in the room, looking worried. As soon as he saw what was going on he said, "Emmett McCarty Cullen!" he shouted as he smacked him on the back of the head. I hissed in pain. "Get off her. Now." Emmett quickly got off me and sat on the floor.

A couple minutes later, Esme came down with a pouting Edward. Rosalie smiled and got up to get her purse. "I hate you," Edward said in my ear.

I smirked. "If I have to go then you do, too." I held out my hands for Edward and let him pull me up. We said our goodbyes and walked out to the car. Edward slid in the back and pulled me with him. I closed the door behind me and put my seatbelt on as Esme started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

As we drove to the mall, me and Edward played the I spy game. "I spy something green," he said.

I looked out the window. "Trees."

He nodded. "I spy something…green," I said, sighing.

"The ground," he said.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I spy something…green."

Rosalie quickly turned around in her chair. "Pick a different color!"

Edward snorted. "Ok, I spy something brownish green."

I giggled and looked out the window. "The tree trunk."

5 minutes later, Esme pulled into the mall parking lot. Slowly, I got out of the car and took a deep breath. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the entrance. Rosalie and Esme immediately headed for the baby section. I shook my head and pointed a different direction. Edward quickly nodded and we walked as fast as we could past the baby store so they wouldn't see us.

I pulled Edward into Hollister and started looking through shirts. Edward sat down in a chair and watched as I tried on clothes. He smiled even though he didn't want to be here and that's one of the reasons I loved him.

After I paid for everything, we walked around the mall looking at the displays.

"Jasper!" someone squealed. I froze in my tracks and looked up. Edward was staring at me. I turned around and saw a girl with long, black hair hugging a guy that looked exactly like Jasper from the back. I grabbed Edward's arm. "Let's get out of here," I said, harshly. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. As we were walking I heard someone shout, "Alice!" but I didn't even bother looking back.

-------

It was now Sunday. Emmett and I were sitting in the living room playing Mario Kart on the wii. Emmett was in the lead, but i was right behind him. My person got one of those box things and I ended up getting a turtle shell. Quickly, I threw it at Emmett's person. It hit him and he fell behind 4 places. Now I was in first.

"God damnit!" he shouted. "What the hell, Alice?!"

"Language, Emmett," Rosalie said then turned her attention back to some baby book.

I laughed as I crossed the finish line. I finished in first and Emmett finished in 4rth.

"I want a rematch!" he told me.

"Bring it," I laughed as Emmett loaded another game.

"Alice! Phone," Esme called.

I set down my wii remote and stood up. "Be right back," I told him then walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

There was a long pause. "Alice?"

I picked up a chip and put it in my mouth. "Ya. Who's this?" I asked, looking in the living room. Emmett was sitting on the ground by Rosalie, his hand on her stomach. I smiled.

"J-Jasper," he whispered.

My smiled disappeared. Quickly, I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Emmett walked back over and sat down next to me. "Who was that?"

"No one," I muttered as the game started.

-----------

**Ok well sorry its short, but i need ideas for the next one. it will be REALLY long if you give me ideas :) :)**

**Review please!**

**6 or more :D**


	11. The Email

**Ok now remember, it has been five months since Alice has seen Jasper. So that should help in the story. And ****Alice C. Jasper H. 4ever ****gave me the idea for this! So thanks a ton! You guys all had great ideas, too. I'll probably end up using most of them :)**

**andddd PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM PARAGRAPH! ITS IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**On with the story.**

**I don't own anything *tear* except the PLOT!**

**----------------**

It was now May. There was only a week left of school and I couldn't be more thrilled. Everyone at school still looked at me like I was a freak, but I learned to ignore it. Edward and I still haven't talked to Bella and she hasn't tried talking to us. I knew Edward liked Bella and when she turned her back on us he was heart broken. He just didn't show it. But I knew my brother. After the call from Jasper, I kept getting emails from him. They were all the same. Saying he was sorry for leaving and not telling me or that he didn't find me. Blah, blah, blah. The list continued on and on. I finally deleted that email account and made a new one.

It was now Wednesday. Which meant two more days of school left. Rosalie was now 5 1/2 months pregnant. They went to the doctors to find out what it was and came back, smiling. They didn't tell Edward or me, but they told Carlisle and Esme. Esme squealed as loud as she could when they told her. I fell off the couch, startled.

Now we were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Edward was next to me, lying down with his head on my lap. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddling on the couch and rubbing her stomach. It was gross and cute to watch. Esme was looking through a magazine and Carlisle was going through a file. I had my laptop out and was checking my email.

I had one new message. The email was unknown. Slowly, I clicked on the email and started reading it.

_Hey Alice,_

_It's Jasper. Before you delete this email just read it, k? I wanted to tell you how deeply sorry I am for everything. I didn't mean to kiss you that day in the park…it was an accident and I'm sorry. If you thought it meant something, I'm sorry. But it didn't to me. I really hope we can still be friend._

_And I'm sorry about James. I hope you're okay. I hope you're family is well. I know your brothers want to kill me for breaking your heart. And I get it. But I left out a lot of information out of my life. When I kissed you…I really didn't mean to. I have a girlfriend, Maria, in Texas. We've been together for two years. We stayed together when I went to Forks. When we moved back to Texas, everything felt normal again. But then I started to feel empty. I started missing you. _

_That day I tried calling you, I really wanted to talk to you. Just to hear your voice. Just to hear your laugh. But you hang up so fast I didn't have time to say 'stop.' I felt like screaming when you hung up. Then that evening I saw you at the mall. Yes, I'm back in Forks. My dad started to hate Texas so he got his old job back and moved us here. Maria's been visiting every weekend…I don't know why I told you that. It probably made everything worse. _

_Please write back. _

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Jasper._

By that point I was in tears. Jasper lied to me. He never cared. He never liked me. He had a _girlfriend. _Slowly, I moved the mouse over to the delete button and hesitated for awhile. Finally, I clicked on it and it deleted. Pulling up my sleeve, I wiped my tears before anyone saw.

--------

That next morning, I got out of bed and got in the shower. The hot water felt good against my damaged skin. Almost all my bruises were gone. I had some scars that would probably be there forever. After I was finished with my shower, I wrapped my towel around me and walked into my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

After I got dressed and did my hair, I grabbed my backpack and jacket and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Edward honked his horn two times. Grabbing a bagel, I ran out the door and into his car. I threw my backpack on the floor and put my seatbelt on. Edward drove his usual speed…fast.

Once he pulled into a parking spot, I quickly got out of the car. "Ground! Non- moving ground," I sighed in relief.

Edward chuckled and walked around to me. "Let's go," he said, smiling.

As we walked through the parking lot, I noticed a new car. "Do you know who's car that is?" I asked Edward.

Edward looked over my shoulder and shook his head. "No, but I'm guessing we'll find out."

Edward and I made our separate ways to our classes. I sat down in my usual seat and waited for the teacher to start. The chair next to me squeaked against the floor. My head snapped up. I locked eyes with the person next to me. His eyes looked familiar. The honey blonde hair and striking blue eyes…There was only one person I knew. Jasper. I gasped as he smiled.

"Hi," he said.

I snorted. "Don't even talk to me," I snapped.

Jasper looked taken back for awhile. "What are you talking about?"

I looked over at him. "You left for five months! Five fucking months, Jasper," I whispered-screamed. "You can't come back thinking everything will be the way it was. It never will be! I liked you Jasper. I really, really liked you. And then you left me heart broken. You can never fix that. I will _never _let you back into my life. Never."

Jasper nodded, sadly and turned away from me. I rested my head on the desk for the whole period. It was finally fourth period. And of course, I had it with Jasper. We both ignored each other even though we were lab partners. When the bell rang, I ran out of the room as fast I could. On my way, I ran into Edward. We both collided and fell to the floor. Edward grunted. "Sorry, Edward," I whispered as I stood up. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Iknowwho'scarthatis!" I shouted.

"Wait. What?"

"I know who's car that is," I repeated, slowly.

"Who?" he said.

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the lunchroom. "Jasper," I told him, looking at my hands as we entered the lunch room.

"What?" he hissed. He looked through the crowd of people.

"Edward, don't," I said, pulling him to our table. We sat down and kept quiet. Edward was clenching his fists, tightly. They were turning pale. Slowly, I reached over and took his hands and unclenched them. He sighed and looked at me. I shrugged and looked around.

"Hi, can I sit here?" someone asked. I looked to the front of the table. There was a guy standing there. He had very tan skin, long black hair, and was pretty hot.

Edward glanced at me. "Yea, of course," I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down. "I'm Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake."

"Alice Cullen," I told him, still smiling.

I nudged Edward. "Edward Cullen," he mumbled.

Jacob opened his pudding. "So you're brother and sister?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

"That's cool. I wish I had brothers. I only have two older sisters, but they're grown up and moved out," Jake informed us.

"We have a sister-in-law."

He nodded, smiling. I smiled back and looked around the room. Jasper was staring at our table. His fists were clenched together. Quickly, I snapped my head back to the table. "Hey, Jake. We should hang out today?" I asked, sweetly.

He looked up from his food. "Oh," he started. "Ya, sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you after school, then."

---------

It was finally seventh period. Almost time to go home. I sighed as I sat down.

"Hey," a deep voice said.

It was Jake. "Jake!" I squealed as I hugged him. He laughed and sat down next to me. "I'm so glad you have this class with me," I said as Jasper walked in. He noticed us and immediately frowned. I watched as he walked to his seat that was right behind us.

"Me too," he said. "I'm glad I know someone in this school."

I laughed as the teacher started class.

-------

After school was over, I head over to Edward's car with Jake. Edward was talking on his phone when we walked up to him. He hung up and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked to the passenger side. Jake went in the back as Edward and I both got it. Edward started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. The ride to the house was quiet.

Jake and I walked up to the house and walked in. nobody was making any noise. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him up the stairs. As we passed the guest room, I saw Rosalie lying down with Emmett right next to her, whispering something in her ear. She smiled and whispered something back.

We continued walking to my room. "Who was that?" Jake asked, looking back.

I closed my door behind us. "My brother and his wife," I told him, throwing my bag on the ground. Jacob did the same and sat down in the chair.

"Nice room," he said, looking around.

I smiled. "Thanks." I paused. "So, let's get to know each other."

He nodded. "Ok, where are you from?"

"I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. But I've lived in California my whole life," I said. "What about you?"

"Idaho," he simply said.

"That's cool. I've never been there. Why'd you move here?"

He took a deep breath. "My mom died a couple years ago and then my sisters moved out so my dad wanted us to get a fresh start. He thought Forks would be the best place."

I nodded, taking it all in. "Why'd you move here?" he asked.

My breath caught. "Uh...my dad got offered a new job?" I lied. It came out as a question more than an answer.

"Ok, how old are you?"

"17. You?"

"Almost 17," he said.

Someone knocked on the door. "Ali, come downstairs," Edward said.

"Coming!" I told him, getting up. Jake stood up, grabbed his bag, and followed me downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen. I walked in with Jake behind me. "Hi," I said, slowly.

Esme turned, sharply and stared at me. "Oh, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Jacob Black," he said.

I saw everyone look at Carlisle then back at me. What was going on? Jacob looked down at his shoes. "I just remembered, I have to go, Alice," he told me. "I'll see you later." He started towards the door.

"Do you need a ride?" I called out.

"No, I'm fine," he called back then shut the door.

Emmett cleared his throat. "So, you up for another game of Mario Kart, shorty?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, laughing. Emmett smiled and walked into the living room. I looked at everyone then followed him.

--------

"You need to tell her!"

"No, not yet."

"Tell her, Carlisle. Or I will."

I walked into the kitchen. "Tell me what?"

Esme and Carlisle both looked startled. Esme gave Carlisle a look then walked out of the kitchen. "It's nothing, Alice," he said, smiling. Liar.

"Ok," I said, not believing him. Edward walked down, with his phone at his ear, chatting away. Slowly, I sat on the stool, watching his every move. He picked up an apple, tossed it in his hands then set it down and picked up a banana. He stared at it for awhile then put it back down. Next was an orange, but apparently whoever he was talking to said something that made him laugh so he dropped the orange. He picked it up off the floor and threw it in the garbage. Then an apple…

"PICK A FRUIT ALREADY!" I screamed.

Edward dropped his phone and the apple and looked at me. Quickly, he picked up the phone and started talking again. I started banging my head on the table.

"Sorry, Alice is being weird this morning," he said, laughing.

"Maybe she's on her period," Emmett said, walking into the kitchen.

I stared at him, shocked. "How the heck do you know about periods?"

He smirked. "I have my ways."

Edward and I walked out of the kitchen as fast as we could and ran to the car. Edward got in and put his phone down then started the car.

"Finally, you're done talking," I said and picked up his phone. "Who are you talking to, anyways?"

Edward gripped the stirring wheel as I clicked on his messages.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella…

"What the hell?" I hissed, snapping his phone shut. "Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Bella!?"

"Because it doesn't matter," he said.

"Doesn't matter?" I snarled. "It does to matter! Bella is my friend, too. Are you guys dating now or what? Is that why you've disappeared every night. You don't want me to know do you, Edward?"

Edward didn't respond.

"That's what I thought," I muttered as I crossed my arms.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out. He ran right over to Bella. She smiled and hugged him. Quickly, I got out. As I walked past them, I made sure to glare at both of them. They both noticed and seemed guilty about it. My job was done. Right when I turned around, I ran into someone. We both fell to the pavement. What a great last day. First, Edward and Bella are secretly dating and don't tell me. Then I run into some guy who is on top of me. My eyes fly open.

Shit. It's Jasper.

His face is inches from mine. It looks like he's moving closer. "Get off me," I grunt.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he says, standing up.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Jake calls. He runs over to me and helps me up.

"Yeah, just peachy," I snap then walk away from them.

"Alice, wait!" I hear Jasper call. I keep walking and ignore him. He grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What?" I snap.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his neck.

"It's too late for apologizes," I tell him, sadly then continue walking.

------

The day was finally over. I was making my way to Edward's car. Of course, Edward wasn't there. He was over by Bella. I sighed. I felt jealous for some reason. Every one else was happy except for me. God must hate me.

Jasper was standing next to Edward's car, smiling. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I want you," he repeated.

"I don't have time for games," I said softly.

"This isn't a game," he said. It sounded like he was telling the truth. But I ignored it.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," he told me.

"Liar." I opened the door and threw my bag in.

"Alice! I'm not lying," he whispered.

"Fine," I snapped. "But what do you want?"

"To tell you something."

I sighed. "What?"

"Don't get mad, ok?" he asked. "Promise?"

"What are we, two?"

"Just promise me," he snapped.

"Fine. I promise I won't get mad," I said, crossing my heart.

"It's about Jacob Black," he told me, slowly.

Now he had my attention. "What about him?"

"I don't think you should hang out with him."

I snorted. "And why is that? Are you jealous? That's probably the only reason," I slammed my door shut and looked at him.

"No, I'm not jealous. I know who he is and what he's going to do." He paused. "Jacob doesn't want to be your friend, Alice. He's using you…"

"And how would you know that?"

"I heard him talking on the phone…" he trailed off.

"Oh, you heard him on the phone?" I smirked. "You don't know who or what he was talking about."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "I do, too," he hissed. "If you're not going to listen to me. Then fine. I don't care. Get hurt, but don't expect me to do anything about it." And with that he turned around and walked to his car. I stood there, shocked.

Edward walked over to me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." I got in the car and waited for Edward.

------

"Ali?" Esme called out. "Sweetie, can you come down here, please?"

"Yep." I turned off my radio and walked downstairs to the living room. Everyone was in the room, staring at the ground. "What's going on?" I asked, sitting down.

"Alice, it's about Jacob Black," Esme said.

I groaned. "God, not you, too!"

"Alice, this is important," Esme snapped. I sat up straight and listened.

"We want you to stay away from the Black's," Carlisle told me.

"What? Why!" I cried.

"Because I said so," Carlisle demanded. "If you don't follow these orders, we won't let you leave the house for five months. That means no shopping, no friends, and no park. The only place you'll go is school. Do you understand me?"

"Fine."

---------

**OHHHHHH Alice can't see Jake anymore!!! :) Next chapter will explain why. And all that. AND I HAVE IDEAS NOW! YAY! I can't wait to get them up!! So there will be a lot more drama. And James won't be in the story for a couple more chapters and you'll see why! :) I'm so excited to get that one up! You'll never see it coming jk maybe some of you will.**

**anyways so im going to work on the next chapter of this tomorrow and then i'll work on 'here we go again' and i'll try and do 'camp hale' and uhhh whatever other ones i haven't updated in forever!! crap there was something else i wanted to say.... OH YA And i made this one long!!1 its over 3,600 words...so its long haha :)**

**ok ummm can we try for 7 or more comments please? you guys got so close to over 10 in one chapter! so im sure we can get over 7 :) and i'll probably start working on the next one tomorrow...yeppers! i will yes indeed :D**

**IMPORTANT::: READ BELOW!!!!!**

**ok and one more thing! this is about girl from germany. ya sure you thought your review wasn't mean but it kinda was. and guess what? if you don't like my story...dont read it! don't even bothering reviewing. that review i honestly didn't need. now im wondering if i should even continue it...so its up to you guys tell me. cause i dont care..i do this for you guys. so please tell me :)**

**peace!**

**Lily**


	12. Jacob and who?

**Thanks for your reviews. They made me realize that I was making it a bigger deal than it should've been so I deleted the review from her and yeah. :) Anyways **

**I don't own anything.**

**------------------------**

**JPOV!**

Today was Friday. Which meant the last day of school then it was finally summer! I was happy to be back in Forks. Alice isn't so happy to see me. Heck, she doesn't even want to talk to me. I parked my car and got out. After tying my shoe, I started heading towards the school building. The next thing I know my body collide with someone else's and soon we both fell to the ground. Of course, I landed on top. Slowly, I opened my eyes. It was Alice…

Her eyes opened quickly. "Get off me," she grunted.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I said, standing up.

"Alice! Are you alright?" I hear someone call. I turn my head and here comes that Jake kid. He runs over and helps her up.

"Yeah, just peachy," she snaps then walks off.

I sigh. "Alice, wait!" I call as I run after her. She ignored me and kept walking. I grab her arm and turn her to me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," I tell her, rubbing my neck.

"It's too late for apologizes," she says, sadly then walks to the school.

My heart feels like it broke in a million pieces. I did this to Alice. I broke her heart and now she hates me. She'll probably never forgive me. I ran my hand through my hair and walk to my first period.

First period was like every other day. Awful. Alice wouldn't speak to be or even look at me. When I tried asking her something, she'd turn her head or pretend to be writing something important.

Seventh period just ended and I was walking through the hallways when I heard someone talking on the phone.

"…I'm getting closer to her," someone said. Slowly, I peeked around the corner. It was Jacob.

"I know what to do!" he snapped. "It'll work…how do I know? Because I do...Well you're going to have to trust me, then." Jacob closed the phone and walked down the corridor. Well, Mr. Black was only getting close to Alice so he could get her to somone....

-----

The day was finally over. I had to tell Alice something about Jacob so I walked over to her brother's car and waited. Alice started walking towards the car. On the way here, she stared at Edward and Bella. She looked upset about it.

As soon as she saw me, I smiled. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You," I answered.

She looked taken back for a second. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I want you," I repeated.

"I don't have time for games," She said.

"This isn't a game," I told her.

"What about your girlfriend?" she asked. What girlfriend? I didn't have a girlfriend.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Liar." She opened the door and threw her bag in.

"Alice! I'm not lying," I whispered.

"Fine," She snapped. "But what do you want?"

"To tell you something."

She sighed. "What?"

"Don't get mad, ok?" I asked. "Promise?"

"What are we, two?" she laughed.

"Just promise me," I finally snapped.

"Fine. I promise I won't get mad," She promised, crossing her heart.

"It's about Jacob Black," I said, slowly.

She snapped her head to me. Ha! Now I had her attention. "What about him?"

"I don't think you should hang out with him."

She snorted. "And why is that? Are you jealous? That's probably the only reason." She slammed her door shut and stared at me.

"No, I'm not jealous. I know who he is and what he's going to do." I paused. "Jacob doesn't want to be your friend, Alice. He's using you…"

"And how would you know that?" she pressed.

"I heard him talking on the phone…" I trailed off.

"Oh, you heard him on the phone?" She smirked. "You don't know who or what he was talking about."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. "I do, too," I hissed. "If you're not going to listen to me. Then fine. I don't care. Get hurt, but don't expect me to do anything about it." Sharply, I turned on my heel and walked to my car without a backwards glance.

Alice was going to end up getting hurt and there would be nothing I could do about it. Why'd I even bother telling her? Oh, ya. That's right. Because I care for her! The car started after a couple minutes and I pulled out of the school parking lot.

I'll just have to watch her every move or try to get her to accept my apology.

-------------------

**Ok its really short, but I couldn't think of anything to write for Jasper's POV. So don't hate me! I'm working on the next one right now and it should be up later today. In one of the chapters its gonna say why Jasper left and all that stuff :) I just have to figure out why he left. **

**5 or more comments please!**


	13. A Date With Jasper

**Darn. I like ran out of ideas for this one… :( but maybe you'll like it! Hopefully hehe. Anyways thanks for all the reviews!!!!**

**I have a new song that I love to death!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's sex on fire by kings of Leon! I love this song. **

**I own an ipod but I don't own these characters. It's pretty depressing jk**

**--------------------**

It was now Saturday. The first day of summer. Edward came home late last night, again. He walked in the door, smiling like he won the lottery. Everyone was confused, but I knew what was going on. He went and saw Bella. Yes, I should be happy for them. But they didn't tell me! It's all their fault.

The door creaked open. I peeked out from under my covers. Edward was standing in my room, holding two different outfits. I glanced at the clock. It was only 7.

"Ali, are you awake?" Edward whispered.

"No. Go away," I mumbled.

"I need you to help me pick out an outfit for tonight," he said.

I threw my covers off and sat up. "Edward, it's seven in the morning!" I pointed out.

"Please? I'm really nervous and I want this to be perfect," he begged as he walked over and sat on my bed.

Sighing, I layed back down. "How about at nine I'll help you?" I suggested.

"That's too far away-"he stopped as soon as he saw my glare. "But it'll work. Thanks, sis." Edward got off my bed and walked out, shutting my door on the way.

My eyes finally closed when…

"ALICE!" Emmett shouted.

I shot up in my bed. "Where's the fire?!" Quickly, I got out of bed and ran downstairs. As I passed the kitchen, I hear people laughing. Slowly, I turned on my heel and turned around. When I walked into the kitchen I saw everyone sitting at the table, laughing and smiling. "Whats going on?" I snapped. Everyone's heads turned and they immediately stopped laughing.

"Nothing, sweetie. We thought it'd be nice if you got up," Esme said, kissing my forehead as she walked past me.

Now I was furious. They work me up at seven in the morning for nothing?! "You guys suck," I hissed as I sat down at the counter and grabbed a bagel.

Edward walked in the kitchen, smiling. "Oh, you're up," he said, excitedly.

I turned around in my seat and walked over to Emmett. "Yes! All thanks to him," I spat, pointing at him.

Edward shrugged. "Will you help me now?"

I glared at him. "It's not nine," I told him. "I'm going to get the newspaper." I walked out of the kitchen, put on my boots and jacket, then walked outside. As I bent down to get the newspaper, an old, crappy, orange Chevy pulled up. The person got out and walked around the side. "Hi, Alice!" Bella said, cheerfully.

"God. Not you too," I groaned as I walked inside with Bella right behind me.

"Not me too what?" she asked.

I ignored her question. "Bella's here!" I yelled then walked upstairs to my room. Slowly, I made my way to my desk and sat down in the chair. I signed into my IM and scrolled through the names to see who was on.

**Jasper: hey**

**Alice: what do you want?**

**Jasper: can I not talk to you**

**Alice: …no**

**Jasper: ok…well I will anyways. I heard that Edward and Bella are going out now.**

**Alice: Ugh. Don't remind me. It's disgusting to see him all happy and lovey. **

**Jasper: don't you believe in love?**

**Alice: I don't know anymore…**

**Jasper: Alice, I am really sorry about what I did**

**Alice: why'd you leave?**

**Jasper: how about I tell you tonight over dinner and a movie??**

I bit my lip as I stared at the screen.

**Alice: fine**

**Jasper: ok, it's a date! I'll pick you up at 6 then?**

**Alice. Sounds good…oh and it's not a date**

**Jasper: we'll see about that**

***Jasper has logged off***

I smiled to myself. I had a date with Jasper. Wait, why was I happy? He broke my heart. Logging off my computer, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting at the table reading and drinking water.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed.

Rosalie jumped. "What?" she breathed as she set down the book.

Quickly, I ran over and sat down next to her. "I have a date tonight," I told her, happily.

"With whom?" she asked.

I lowered my head and looked at my hands. "Jasper…"

"Alice, that's great," she said, hugging me.

"It is?" I asked, confused now.

"Yes! Jasper's always been good to you even though you didn't know him that long, but-"she started.

I cut her off. "Ok, well I'm going to go help Edward." I pointed to the stairs and ran to Edward's room. I knocked as fast as I could and waited. A couple minutes later the door opened. Bella had her hand on the door handle. "Oh, I'll just come back," I told her as I turned around and started towards my door.

"Alice!" she called out.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" she asked, softly.

I nodded and continued to my room. Her footsteps were light on the floor. It almost didn't seem she was behind me. She closed the door behind her as I sat on the bed. She walked over and sat next to me. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"What happened between us," she told me, moving her hand between us.

I bit my lip and nodded. "There's nothing to talk about," I said, honestly.

"Yes, there is. You know there is," she cried.

"Fine," I sighed. "Start."

"You probably think I hate you for what I did to you and Edward," she started. "I really didn't…"

"Then why'd you ignore us?" I asked her.

"When you came back from the hospital and everybody heard about it, it was really hard to listen to them. My entire group of friends was talking about it. They said I shouldn't hang out with you because you were on drugs now and that you got raped and all this. I knew it was true…about the rape thing not the drugs." She took a deep breathe. "When I saw you…you looked so broken and scared. I figured you only wanted Edward around you.

"So I left you guys alone. Then you didn't talk to me so I went back to hanging with my other friends. It was harder every day. They always talked about you. When neither one of you tried talking to me, I figured you didn't want to be my friend-"

I cut her off. "You stopped talking to _us,"_ I pointed out. "We thought you were talking behind me back so Edward didn't want me hanging around you! That's why we didn't talk to you."

She nodded, sadly. "Edward and I kept in contact. He asked me what everyone was saying about you. I'd tell them what they said. The next day, he went up to them and started beating them and telling them to stop making up rumors that weren't true," Bella continued as she laughed. "Edward ended up getting detention that night cause of that. But everyone stopped talking behind your back. Then everything went to normal. You found out about me and Edward. When you walked past us that one day, I thought you hated me. So I felt even worse.

"Edward told me you'd cool down. But as the days went by you still didn't talk to me. Then I started to worry. He came over every night and we talked about you sometimes. He told me how you were coping with everything. And here we are. He really cares for you, Alice. You're lucky."

"I know," I whispered.

"Well, I hope everything's cleared up?" she asked as she stood up.

I stood up, too. "Yeah, it is." She reached over and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. After the hug, Bella walked over to the door.

"Tell Edward I'll see him tonight," she said, smiling. I nodded and waved goodbye. After she left, I ran to Edward's room and barged right in.

Edward looked startled. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to help you! Why else would I be in your room?" I snorted.

"For money?" he pointed out.

I slapped his arm. "That was one time!" I paused. "Anyways, show me your outfits," I demanded as he scrambled to get them. He quickly pulled out to outfits and brought them over to me.

The first outfit was really good. I'm surprised he picked this out. He had dark jeans with a brown shirt from American eagle. The jeans had some holes in it, but only a couple. The jeans were dark, but not to dark. The shirt was a dark brown with a strip down the left side. The strip was red.

The second outfit was more normal for him. There were worn out jeans and a red plaid shirt. The jeans were really dark but still worn out. The shirt was mixed with different colors of red, white, and a little bit of green. It went together really well.

"I think we have more stuff in common that you know," I told Edward, laughing.

He shrugged. "Which one?"

I held up the two outfits and looked at them for a couple minutes.

------------

Rosalie was now sixth months pregnant. She was dragging me into the hospital. No one else could come because they had work or plans. Jerks. I was stuck with Rosalie for the evening.

Rosalie dragged me over to the reception desk. There was an old lady sitting there, typing away. She had gray, curly hair and big red glassed. She looked up from her computer. "May I help you?" she asked.

'_No, we're here for the fun of it' _I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah. I have an appointment," Rosalie said, sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Name?"

"Rosalie Cullen," she told her.

The lady looked through some files and finally found it. "Oh, yes. Dr. Smith will be a minute. So you can have a seat in the waiting room," she told us, pointing behind us.

I turned around and looked at the waiting room. Rosalie thanked her, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the waiting room. Slowly, I sat down and glared at the ground. The waiting room was full of little kids. There was a little boy sitting at the bottom of my feet, playing with blocks.

"Thanks for coming," Rosalie said, looking at the same little kid I was.

"Whatever. No problem," I mumbled as a little girl ran over and sat in the chair next to me.

"Hi. You're pretty," she said, smiling. She was missing two front teeth and had braids in her hair.

"Uh, thanks?" it sounded more like a question.

"What's your name?" she asked, shyly.

"Alice…"

"That's a pretty name!" she squealed. "My name's Macey and I'm this many!" she held up five fingers and shoved them in my face.

I pushed her hand down and smiled. "That's cool," I said, sweetly.

"Rosalie Cullen?" someone called out. Rosalie stood up and looked at me.

"I'll be back," she told me.

"No way in hell am I staying here," I whispered harshly.

She sighed. "Fine. Let's go." I got up and followed her and the doctor to a tiny room. He patted the bed and Rosalie climbed up on it and sat down. He pulled up her shirt and grabbed a bottle. He squeezed out a blue gel and rubbed it on her stomach. After that, he pulled out a machine and brought it to the side of the bed.

He took the thing (don't know what it's called!) and put it on her stomach and moved it around. I watched the screen in amassment. Soon enough a little baby figure showed up. He pointed to the screen. "That is your baby," he told her. "It seems to be healthy and doing well."

Rosalie sighed in relief. "That's good."

"How are you doing with this?" he asked as he put the machine back, grabbed a paper towel, and removed the gel off her stomach.

"Really good," she told him, pulling her shirt down. The doctor helped her up and gave her some papers.

"These are papers saying how everything's doing and all that," he handed them to her. "We will see you in a couple weeks."

'Finally!' I thought. Rosalie thanked him and we walked out of the hospital to the car.

---------

When we got home, Emmett was sitting on the couch playing the Wii with Edward. Edward turned his head and smiled. "How was the doctor?" he chuckled. I walked over and hit the back of his head.

"It was good," Rosalie started. "Alice made a friend."

"Oh, did you?" Emmett said. "Who was it?"

"Some five year old that came up and talked to me," I snapped. "And no, she's not my friend, Rose."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. She was cute," she said, sitting down in a recliner.

-------------------

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! blah i didn't want to do IM names for them so Jasper and Alice will have to do. Edward and Bella's date will be next then in the next chapter after that it will be Jasper and Alice's 'date.'**

**So 7 or more comments please!**

**IMPORtANT:::**

**oh AND DECIDED WHICH OUTFIT HE SHOULD WEAR!!! And kinda what Alice's outift should look like and Bella's and Jasper's. if you have ideas for that. if not it's fine. i'll look on websites :)**


	14. Bella And Edward

**Well hello there! :) I was suppose to have this up in the morning BUT I had the worst stomach ache and it barely went away an hour ago and then my dad was home so I couldn't really work on it. Then it took me forever to figure out what Edward and Bella should do on their freakin date…GR! Any who everything on this date is just MADE UP! Ok? K!**

**I don't own anything**

**----------------------------**

**APOV**

The clock read 4:45. Everyone was in the living room waiting for Edward to come down the stairs and tell us he was leaving. Every five seconds somebody would look up the stairs to see if he was coming. I decided to turn on the news and distract myself. Jasper told me he was going to pick me up at six and I wasn't even ready. It was making me nervous. Finally, the stairs started creaking.

Everyone's head snapped to the stairs. Edward walked down the stairs, glancing at his watch the whole way down. He finally looked up and paused. "What's going on?" he asked, nervously.

"Nothing," I said, standing up. "Everyone was waiting for you to come down stairs." I walked over to Edward and smiled.

Edward laughed, nervously then glanced at his watch again. "I better get going," he said, hugging me. "Thanks," he whispered then walked over to the door. "I'll see you guys later." Edward opened the door and stepped out.

After we heard the car pull out of the driveway, I bolted up the stairs and into my room as fast as I could.

-------

EPOV

Slowly, I walked to the silver Volvo in the driveway and got in. I started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. I knew where Bella's house was so I didn't have to ask for directions. When I made it to her neighborhood, I pulled up to her house and got out of the car. Slowly, I walked to the door and knocked a couple times. My hands were shaking and my palms were sweaty.

"Coming!" I heard Bella yell. Someone grumbled from behind the door and moved away. The door opened a couple seconds later and Bella stepped out. Quickly, she stepped out, shutting the door behind her, and then smiled at me. She looked beautiful tonight. She had a blue shirt on with black skinny jeans and light blue vans.

"You look great," I told her, smiling.

She smiled back. "Thanks! So do you."

"Well, let's go," I held out my hand. She grabbed it and let me lead her to the passenger side. I opened the door for her and waited. She slide in and buckled her seat felt. Sighing, I shut the door and walked to my side and got it.

-----

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked as I continued to drive outside of town.

"You'll see," I replied.

Bella pouted and looked out her window. I chuckled lightly before pulling into a dirt path way. "Uh...Edward? Where are we going?" she asked, looking around.

I continued to drive up the dirt path way and ignore her question. Five minutes later, we made it to the top of the hill. Slowly, Bella opened her door and got out. I walked around to the back and opened the trunk. After grabbing a blanket, a light, and a picnic basket, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the spot on the middle of the field. Bella took the basket and light from me while I layed the blanket down.

"It's beautiful," Bella said in awe as she sat down.

"Ya, it is. Back in California, me and Alice had this secret place that nobody knew about, but us. When we found this it became our place and I wanted to show you," I admitted.

She smiled widely and layed back on the blanket. I followed her and stared at the sky. Soon, Bella rolled onto her stomach and looked at me. "Tell me about yourself."

"What?"

"I want to know everything about you. Will you tell me?" she asked.

I gulped. "Everything?" I said, weakly.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

I nodded. "Okay. Well, my parents moved to Georgia when they were pregnant with me. That's were I was born. A year later, Alice was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. We were really close and everything was going great until I turned five," I started. "Our parents started fighting constantly. It got worse and worse every night. During those times, Alice would stay in my room or I'd go in her room. Alice was only four when they started fighting. My dad started drinking almost every night. He'd come home drunk...

"My mom was mad. They argued about him spending so much time at a bar or with his friends. That night it was raining really hard. We couldn't hear anything so we sat on the stairs and listened. There voices got higher and higher. My mom was accusing my dad of an affair. He paused for a minute and said he wouldn't do that. Of course, my mom didn't believe him. I could hear glass shattering.

"Alice started crying when she heard our mom scream out in pain. We both ran into the kitchen. My dad was holding a gun and pointing it at her." Tears were at the rim of my eyes. "I yelled for him to stop. He spun around so fast and looked like he wanted to kill us, too. He pointed the gun at...Alice. He pulled the trigger and it scrapped Alice's arm. My mom started screaming and said, 'kill me instead!' My dad finally realized that he was about to kill his daughter. He turned back to my mom and pointed the gun at her again.

"We stood there, watching. He pulled the trigger minutes later. I was crying and screaming by then. My dad finally realized what he did. He looked so guilty about it; he took the gun and pointed it to his head. He smiled, weakly at us and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground with blood all around him. There was blood everywhere. I didn't know what to do so I ran to the phone and dialed 911. They arrived with an ambulance and police.

"Someone from child services took us in the living room and made us sit down. She looked so sad, staring at us. She told us our parents were dead and we were going to leave with someone else now. She said we couldn't stay with family because they didn't want us. The next day, we packed everything we need and headed for an orphanage. We were there for about two weeks before someone actually started taking interest in us. They were a lovely couple and wanted Alice. She said she would only go if I could go with. But they said they wanted a little girl. Alice declined and stayed with me.

"It was about six months later when Carlisle and Esme showed up. They immediately fell in love with Alice when they saw her. They really wanted her. But of course, Alice wouldn't leave me. They took one look at me and smiled. They came back the next day with paperwork. All of our stuff was packed and they told us we were going to live with them. We were so happy someone wanted us both.

"We flew all the way to California. Our new home. They told us they had an older son named Emmett. He was at home right now. And that we would all get along. When we pulled up to their house, Emmett was outside sitting on the steps. Alice was the last one in the car. She was so scared. I reassured her it was going to be fine. She finally came out and we walked up to meet Emmett.

"He liked us once he saw us. We all started to get to know each other. We were inspirable. Whatever sports we did, our family would be at. Whoever was sick, we'd go out and buy them presents and stay with them the night. We did everything together.

"Then Carlisle got a new job and we moved here," I lied.

I looked over at Bella. She was crying and looking at the sky. "Whats wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

She sat up and hugged me, tightly. "I'm sorry about your parents," she whispered.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks," I said. I felt a lot better now. "Are you hungry?"

She wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah, starving."

-----------------

**Ok, so what'd you think? I had no clue what to write for the date so that was it. Trust me, Alice and Jasper's will be better! **

**So I have 91 reviews right now. Maybe we could get to 100? That would make me so happy! I'd have the next one up by late tonight or early in the morning! i'm working on it right now so ya!**

_And the story goes on and on, it goes on and on and on_

_They said, "Hey boy, you rap real good but ain't making no hit songs"_

_So he'd tell himself, yo, yo, yo self you gotta do it the way you do_

_And make the music from your should and make it fresh and new!_

**I LOVE that song!!! Check it out!! Its called what a world by common :)**


	15. Rain

**BLAH! School's in 4 freakin days!!! Im gonna scream!! I don't wanna go back :( anyways! Let's see...is there anything I want to say? Nope. But thanks for the reviews!! Oh and thanks ****poptard005 ****for the outfit ideas!**

**IT'S ALICE AND JASPER'S 'DATE'!!!!!!!!!!**

**let's see...i dont own a school, or a football field, or a maid, and im pretty sure i dont own these characters. stephaine does. lucky**

**-----------------------**

I was running around in my room to get everything for tonight. Finally, I picked out my outfit. I had dark skinny jeans on with a white tank top and a green hoodie from Hollister to go over it. My shoes were white flip flops from roxy. Since I didn't know where we were going, I thought this outfit would work. I glanced at the clock. It was exactly six. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, grabbed my purse, and threw everything I needed in it.

"Alice! Jasper's here," Esme called from downstairs. My heart beat stopped for a second then I realized it wasn't a real date.

Quickly, I ran down the stairs and meet Jasper at the door. He smiled. Jasper was wearing jeans with a white shirt and a black vest. "Hi," I whispered, smiling.

"Hi," he said back. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and walked to the door.

"Have fun, Ali," Carlisle said.

"But not too much fun!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes and followed Jasper to his car. "You're families nice," he said.

I snorted. "Wait till you really know them," I told him. He laughed as he held the door open for me. I smiled and got in the car. Jasper shut the door, ran to his side, and got it. He started the car and pulled out of our driveway.

The car ride so far was quiet. "So, where are we going?" I asked as I looked over at Jasper.

"A bonfire," he told me. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah. It's perfect. I've never been to a bonfire before," I admitted.

"Really? You'll have fun," he said, gripping the wheel tighter.

After what seemed like forever, Jasper parked the car at the beach. I opened by door and got out. Jasper held out his hand. Slowly, I grabbed it and walked beside him, admiring everything I saw.

When we got to the beach there was a huge fire and everybody was either dancing or talking. Jasper pulled me over to a log and we sat down. For hours we sat around the fire and talked about random stuff. The flames would change colors every now and then. Everyone was playing games, roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, and telling stories.

"Hey, Alice?" Jasper suddenly said.

I looked over at him, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go walk around the beach?" he asked.

My smile widened. "Sure." We got up and walked at the edge of the beach. The sunset was setting and it looked beautiful. I glanced at my watch. It was 10:30.

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Jasper asked, nervously.

"Nope," I said, giggling. "So are you going to tell me why you left?"

There was a long pause. "Yeah," he said.

I nodded and waited for him to start. "First, what did you hear?"

"My dad said your dad got offered a job," I sighed.

Jasper laughed. "Well, he did get offered a job. But he declined it because he knew I liked it here. When James took you, I looked everywhere for you and we couldn't find you. Eventually, I told my dad he should take the job. He asked why and I told him I need to get away. So he called his work and told them he accepted the job. We packed and a couple days later we moved back to Texas.

"When we got there my ex-girlfriend, Maria, was there. I forgot all about her. We spent time together..."I glanced up at him. "I felt like something was missing. So I started ignoring Maria. I realized I was missing you. I called your house that one day to see if they found you. When your mom said 'yeah, let me get her'. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to talk to you. I tried, but you hung up. I was depressed and my parents knew it. So my dad took his old job and we moved back..." he finished.

I stopped walking and looked at him. "What about that email?" I whispered.

"What email?" he looked confused.

"The one you sent me!" I cried. "About Maria and how she was your girlfriend. That I didn't mean anything to you when we kissed. That you didn't mean to do that and..." I trailed off.

"Maria," Jasper hissed.

"What?"

"Maria sent that email," he told me.

I paused. "And I should believe that?" I snorted.

"Yes! Why would I send that?! That kiss obviously meant something or I wouldn't have kissed you!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Y-you mean it?" I stuttered.

Instead of answering, Jasper leaned in, put his hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me to him. Our lips brushed, softly. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I could feel him smiling against my lips. My arms wrapped around his neck while my hands were in his hair. I pulled him closer to me. Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist and he picked me up. Slowly, I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on.

_Dink._

I pulled away from him and looked up at the sky. A raindrop fell on my forehead then they started coming down faster. The rain began to pour. Jasper put me down on the ground and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I giggled and grabbed his hand as thunder began. "Yes, you may." Jasper put his other hand on my waist. I put my arms around his neck and smiled as the rain continued to fall on us. We began to waltz on the beach. The sand was soaked beneath our feet.

After awhile, I finally whispered, "we're going to get sick."

"Yes, we are," he said, grabbing my hand. "Let's go." And we began running back to his car. We both got into the car and started laughing. Jasper started the car and pulled out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as I noticed we weren't heading to my house.

"To get something to eat," he replied.

"Everything's closed," I pointed out.

"Drive-through," he smirked.

We ended up going to Wendy's and ordering. Jasper pulled into the drive-through and ordered for us. After eating in the car, Jasper drove me home.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door with Jasper following me. My hand was on the door knob as I looked at Jasper, smiling. "I had fun," I admitted.

"See?" he laughed. "I told you would."

Slowly, Jasper leaned in and kissed me again. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled back and chuckled. "I told you it would be a date." And with that he took off jogging and got in his car.

I laughed and walked inside. All the lights were turned off except for one in the living room. As I walked in, I saw Edward sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey," I said, sitting next to him.

Edward smiled and looked at his watch. "Hey, you're early," he joked.

I punched him in the arm and laughed. "Whatever," I said. "How was your date?"

"Good," he paused. "I told Bella our past."

I froze. "You didn't tell her about...J-James did you?" I stuttered, nervously.

His eyes widened. "No! I'll let you do that," he replied.

I sighed in relief. "Ok, thanks."

"How was your date?"

I smiled. "It was a lot of fun," I said, resting my head on his lap.

----------------

**Wellllllllllllll I didn't know how to end it! So what'd you think? Good? Bad?**

**It took me hours for this and it only takes seconds to review. So please review :) 7 or more please!**


	16. Note

**Hey! Ok some of you thought the story ended but it hasn't. And ummm I ran out of ideas for what should happen next. I know what's going to happen in chapters, but I NEED some ideas. So if you guys could tell me that would be great! :)**

**and im working on my other stories right now! so remember! ideas and that would be great!**

**Lily**


	17. When Will It End?

**WOW! I haven't updated in forever or so it seems. Haha blame it on school :( and my mom who is a bad word that I can't say! Anyways I thought of an idea! So here it is!**

**I don't own anything.**

**----------------------------**

**APOV**

Today is finally Monday. That means I get to see Jasper. Our date was perfect and I'm hoping he thought so, too. Edward and I are sitting in the parking lot. We just got to school. Before I got out, I looked around the parking lot for Jasper. So far, I haven't seen him. Slowly, I got out of the car and walked over to where Edward now was. He had his arm around Bella's waist and Bella was looking up at him, smiling. They made a cute couple. Everyone in the parking lot was looking at where we were. I sighed. They never stopped.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother turning around. "Boo!" someone half yelled/whispered. Quickly, I turned around and came face to face with bright blue eyes.

"Jasper!" I squealed as I hugged him.

He laughed and spun me around. "Mornin'," he said as he set me down. I smiled up at him as the bell rang. "Ready for class?" he asked holding out his hand.

I grabbed it. "Ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled as we walked to first period.

---------

Jasper and I were sitting in first period; history. I had my notebook out and was drawing Jasper. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and continued to draw.

"What are you drawing?" he whispered, leaning over to see.

I moved the notebook away. "You'll see," I replied.

He sighed and went back to his original spot. The teacher was rambling about some war while I continued to draw. "The civil war was an important era..."I heard him say. "Ok, class. Open your text books to page 256."

I pulled out my book, set it on top of my drawing, and opened to the page. "Whoever you're sitting by is your partner," the teacher continued. I looked over at Jasper and smiled. "You guys will be writing a report on one of the three wars; the civil war, World War I, or World War II. You guys get to pick. Once you pick, you may start. Remember, you'll probably have to go to each other's houses and work on this. Half your grade will be on teamwork. You may get to work."

"Which war do you want to do?" he asked.

"Uh...you pick," I told him.

He smiled. "How about the civil war?" he suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

-------

Fourth period was when I got called down to the office. Fourth period is when everything turned upside down...

"Mr. Hertz, can you send Alice Cullen to the office?" the lady from the office said.

Mr. Hertz looked at me and nodded. "Yes. She'll be right there," he replied.

I dropped the basketball and ran out of the gym. When I got to the office, Edward was sitting in a chair, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, whats going on?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just got called down here," he said. "Someone's on the phone for you, though."

Slowly, I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I said, nervously as I wrapped the cord around my finger.

There was a pause. "A-Alice?" my mom sobbed.

"Mom?"

"Alice is Edward with you?" she asked.

I looked over at Edward and motioned for him to come. "Yeah, he is. Whats up?"

Edward pressed his ear to the phone and listened. "I need you guys to come to the hospital..." she breathed.

Edward's eyes widened. "What? Why?" I said, quickly.

"It's Rosalie and Emmett," she sobbed again. "I'll excuse you guys. Just get here as fast as you can."

"Ok," I whispered and handed the phone to the office lady.

"I'll get the car," Edward said, softly then walked out of the office. I ran as fast as I could back to the gym.

"Cullen!" Mr. Hertz yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the hospital!" I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag. Jasper ran over to me and helped me.

"What happened?" he whispered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed away the tears that were threatening to spill. "It's Rosalie and Emmett," I simply said then ran out of the gym and to Edward's car.

------

We got to the hospital in about fifteen minutes. Once we were out of the car, we ran as fast as we could to the desk. Then I realized I was still in my p.e clothes, but I didn't care. "What room is Rosalie and Emmett Cullen in?" I said, quickly.

The girl looked at us. "I'm sorry. I can only give out information to family," she said.

I glared at her. "I'm their sister! Alice Cullen. That's me! And he's Edward Cullen!" I shouted.

"Oh!" she said, looking at the computer. "They're in room 205."

Edward grabbed my hand and we ran to the elevator. We pushed floor four and waited a couple seconds. The doors finally opened and we ran to the waiting room. Esme was sitting in a chair, crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Mom?" I said, softly.

She looked up and cried some more. "Alice...Edward," she cried.

I knelt down and did the only thing I could do. Hug her. I gathered her in my arms and let her cry just like she did to me when I would cry. Edward had tears falling from his eyes, now. "Where's dad?" he asked.

Esme sniffed. "He's doing surgery on Emmett," she whispered.

And that's when I let the tears go. "Wh-what happened?"

"They...They got hit by a drunk driver on there way to their new house. The driver came out of nowhere and hit them," she sobbed.

I hugged her tightly. "What happened to the driver?" I asked.

She stiffened. "He died."

Edward sighed and sat down. A couple minutes later, Carlisle walked out looking tired. He tried to smile when he saw us. "Hey," he said.

"How are they?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie's better. She's asleep right now. And Emmett...he's in a coma..." he trailed off.

Esme continued to cry more. "What about the baby?" she said, her voice cracking.

Carlisle looked down at his shoes and sighed.

"Dad? What happened to the baby?" I paused. "It's going to be ok, right? It's got to be!"

He didn't answer.

"Dad..." I whispered.

"The baby...the baby didn't make it."

**----------------**

**Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( I needed more drama and there you go! She can always have more kids tho! And sorry it's short :( im working on the other stories right now. **

**7 or more comments please!**


	18. She's ok, right?

**Well hello there...! I know I said I would have this up once I got over 5 reviews in Here We Go Again, but my grandma came to our house for the week so ya annd then i had to go out of town and then i have so much effin homework! so much i have to stay after school :( and then i got SWINE! blah. and i couldn't think of anything to write for this so this chapter it will probably suck.**

**I don't own anything**

**---------------**

**APOV**

"What do you mean she lost the baby?" I gulped as my mom started crying hard.

Carlisle sighed, kneeling in front of me. "Alice, these things happen. It's life," he said, quietly.

Tears were threatening to spill over, but I pushed them back. I had to be strong for my family, but most importantly Rosalie. "Life's not fair," I snapped, standing up and pushing past him. "Why her? Why not me? I've been through enough in my life that one accident won't change anything!" I sobbed, falling to the ground.

Warm hands wrapped around my waist and I suddenly felt calmer. Wiping my eyes, I looked up at who it was. Jasper. He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. Slowly, I grabbed it, tightly, and let him pull me up into his arms. My arms wound around his waist and for once since I got here I felt happy. Then I remembered Rosalie and Emmett..

I pulled back from Jasper, pretending to look around.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked, softly, cupping my face with his hands so I had to look at him.

I tried to ignore the fact that my mom was in the room, crying her eyes out and could hear every word, but it was too hard. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the waiting room. We stopped a couple feet away from the waiting room so I didn't miss anything. I knew Jasper was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't give him one. It was too hard. My breathing increased and the room looked like it was spinning. My eyes were flashing white and black, but I blinked it all away.

"Alice, tell me what happened," he said.

My mind was spinning. What's happening to my family? Will it keep getting worse? What will happen to Emmett and most importantly Rosalie? What will Jasper say if I tell him?

"I can't," I sobbed.

"It will help if you tell-"

"Rosalie and Emmett got in a car accident, OK?" I shouted, interrupting him.

Jasper's face flashed with concern and worry. "Are they OK?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "Rosalie lost the baby," I whispered back. "And Emmett is...he's in a coma."

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, hiding his face in my hair. "I'm sorry, Ali."

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. Jasper let go of me, but secured his arm around my waist.

"Rosalie's awake if you want to go see her," my dad informed us, gripping his clipboard tighter.

"Ok," I said, walking to her room with Jasper with me. I twisted the door open and pushed it, lightly, until it hit the wall. I could barely make out Rosalie in the dark, but I could see her laying in bed, breathing in and out. Wires were hooked up everywhere and the machine was flashing different colors. Slowly, I took one step at a time. Jasper turned on the light switch by the door. Rosalie's head turned sharply once the light was on.

"Hey," I whispered, sitting in the chair next to her bed and taking her hand.

Rosalie stared at me, not saying anything. Her head turned toward the window where it was now snowing.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked, nervously, hoping she didn't know about the baby, yet.

"Do I look OK," she snapped.

"No," I said, softly. "But you'll get better!"

She turned her head, glaring at me the entire time.

"Rose, do you know about the...?" I trailed off.

"Baby? Yeah, I've been told."

"What about Emmett?" I asked.

Her glare turned into a frown. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness. "He's ok, right? He's...he's not..."

"He's not dead," I confirmed. "He's in a coma."

* * *

**OK, well its short, but better than nothing right?**

**I don't know when the next one will be up....**

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter....**

_The carpet was soft and warm against my cold feet as I made my way up to the guest room. Rosalie hasn't been seen in about four hours and my mom and dad were starting to get worried. They sent me up to get her. _

_Just a day ago, Rosalie was realised from the hospital. Emmett's still in his coma, but the doctors say he should wake up soon...hopefully. _

_The door creaked as I pushed it open. I looked around the room for Rosalie, but she was nowhere to be seen. The water was running twenty minutes ago so I'm guessing she's in the bathroom. Tiptoeing across the room, I walked over to her bathroom door and pushed it open. Rosalie's clothes were scattered across the tile, but I couldn't see her. I couldn't to walk into the room until I noticed a razor blade on the counter. I picked it up and examined it. There was no difference with it so I set it back down where I found it. I examined my face in the mirror when I noticed the tub was full and blonde hair was floating on the top._

_Turning as fast as I could without slipping, I kneeled down to the tub level and pulled Rosalie's head up. _

_"Dad!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Mom!"_

_"Somebody!" I broke down into sobs as I saw the blade was in Rosalie's hand. _


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys....so i came on fanfiction today and I looked in my documents. There was nothing there. I'm not even kidding. I had every story in there with an update and then it was all gone. And I don't keep the stories in my Word Document, I put them in here. I finished some of them a ocuple weeks ago, I've just been so busy. I haven't had any time to update. In the last 3-4 months I have had 5 papers due. 6 projects. Over 15 tests. And in a couple weeks I have track that like messes up my life more. I also haven't updated because someone in my family died last month so i went to that funeral. Then a couple days ago, my great-grandma fell down the stairs and broke her hip. When I started these stories I had so many ideas for them...then I just forgot them. You know what I mean? And I will try to update. It just won't be any time soon. If you have any ideas, e-mail me because I could really use them. Don't worry. I WILL update.

Lily


End file.
